Mending the Heart of a Dog
by INUZUKALOVE4EVER
Summary: Ch. 13 is up NarutoxKiba, Naruto finally comes back from his training with Jiraiya after three years and is pumped about seeing Kiba again...what happens when he finds the dog ninja heart broken. can the number one hyperactive ninja mend his heart? YAOI
1. Prologue: The broken heart

Kiba sat on the roof of the Inuzuka manor tears dripping from his swollen red eyes. His hands were wrapped around his bare muscular chest, as he leaned forward on his knees trying to comfort himself. Akumaru sat beside his master and licked over Kiba's tattooed cheek. Right now all he could think about was what he had just seen.

Flashback

"_Mmmm this is good." said a shirtless Kiba as he licked his vanilla ice cream cone. The brunette wasn't afraid to show off his muscular body. He had a nice long torso, with an 8 pack, and his body was one of the best looking ones in Konoha. He made a lot of heads turn as he walked down the street, as his sexy body dripping with sweat from the blazing sun. _

_A loud woof came from Akumaru making Kiba look at the 200 lb beast. "Oh, sorry Akumaru." He had a mini chocolate ice cream cone in his other hand that he had bought for his dog. He stopped and held the cone in the air grinning. Akumaru just stared as his drool dripping tongue hung out the side of his mouth. Kiba then threw the ice cream cone as far as he could, making the dog jet after the treat. Kiba snickered and returned to eating his ice cream._

_It was only about 10 seconds later and Akumaru was already back, the chocolate ice cream tainted the white fur around his lips. He licked his ice cream one more time before giving it to Akumaru, who immediately demolished it. Then Kiba turned into the entry that led to the Aburame mansion, and then looked back at Akumaru. "Ok boy, wait here and be quiet. Shino doesn't know we are here."_

_He didn't think his boyfriend would care he showed up without Shino knowing. The two had been going out for about four months, and the Aburame had told him several times that he loved him. Kiba snuck around the back and then focused his charka to his feet. He climbed up the wall until he reached the balcony to his boyfriend's room. He climbed over the ledge and got on all fours, trying to conceal himself. _

_He always wondered what Shino did in his spare time. Now was the time that he would find out exactly what the bug user "did" in his spare time. As he slowly crawled over to the door he heard loud noises coming from within the room. If Kiba didn't know better they sounded a little bit like moans. He quickly crawled over to Shino's glass balcony door and peered inside. His Hazel eyes widened at the sight before him. _

_He watched as his boyfriend rode into some girl, that Kiba was sure he didn't know. Tears ran down his red tattooed cheek as he watched the lustful scene in shock. The girl cried out Shino's name with each thrust, and once Kiba heard this he quickly jumped off the balcony. _

_Akumaru tilted his head to the sidet as his owner ran towards him, his hazel eyes were leaking out tears like a faucet. Akumaru stood up and barked, as Kiba ran right by him. "C'mon boy...we can't see Shino today." _

End of Flashback

"How…could he…he said he loved me." Kiba's words cracked as he said this. Kiba wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his head against his knees, as his crying increased. But he quickly lifted it when he heard his doorbell ring. "That better not be Shino." He climbed through his window and slowly walked downstairs into the living room. Before he reached it he wiped his tears away trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He closed his eyes and sighed as he opened the door.

Chapter Break

"I'm so glad your back Naruto. You've been gone for three years." said the pink haired Kunoichi Sakura as they headed towards Kiba's house to tell him about the mission the three were assigned too.

"Was I really training with Jiraiya Sama for three years?" said Naruto acting as if he was in disbelief. But in reality he had counted down each day he was away from the village. He had really missed Konoha, and all his friends, especially Kiba.

"Yup." said Sakura with a smile. She was happy to be reunited with the loud mouth blonde. Then Naruto grunted.

"Yea and I can't believe old granny Tsunade already assigned me a mission." said Naruto as he squinted his eyes in anger. The only good thing about it was that he was going to be spending a 5 days with Kiba.

"What do you mean?" said Sakura in anger. Naruto looked at her, feeling a little intimidated. "Everyone else is either Chuunin or Jounin and you're still Genin. You should be glad you're getting missions, so you can prepare yourself for the Chuunin exams. You should be proud she gave the three of us an A rank mission."

"Ok Ok! Jeez Sakura Chan." said Naruto defensively. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. "Man it's hot out." He quickly pulled off a black tee shirt he had been wearing, revealing his muscular physique to all of Konoha. Sakura stared at the body in amazement. The blonde was so fit now. She could see every cut in his body and she couldn't help but blush. Naruto noticed the blush and gave her a stumped look. "Something wrong Sakura Chan?"

"Uh…no." said Sakura as sweat dropped from her face. _Thank God…he is still clueless as ever. _Naruto shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. Sakura noticed he hit puberty for there was blonde hair beneath his armpits. "Um do you mind telling Kiba alone? I promised Ino I'd help her with the flower shop."

"No problem." said Naruto as though he could care less. Though inside he was saying _Hell yea, me and Kiba alone!_

"K bye Naruto."

"Bye Sakura Chan." said Naruto as he turned onto a trail that led to the Inuzuka manor.

A smirk formed over Naruto's whiskered face as he got closer to Kiba's door. _I can't wait to see him._

When he reached the door, he rang the doorbell and tucked his hands in the pockets of his orange cargo shorts. As he waited he noticed the blue necklace Tsunade had given him was slanted to one side of his chest. _No I'm seeing Kiba! Everything has to be perfect!_

He quickly fixed it so it went straight down and returned his hands to his pockets trying to look cool. When he heard the doorknob turn, excitement stirred within him. He couldn't wait to see Kiba. He missed the brunettes smile, his brown fluffy hair, his hazel eyes and his cute fang tattooed face. He licked his lips and smiled as the door slowly opened.

Chapter Break

The door slowly opened and when Naruto's cerulean eyes saw the boy of his dream, his face changed into an astonished look. There stood Kiba with no shirt on. Though he did look sexy, that wasn't why he was shocked. Kiba's eyes were swollen and blood shot red from crying. The smile he had been looking for was replaced with a depressed frown. "K-Kiba…what's wrong?"

Kiba wiped his eyes again and sniffed as he looked at the boy in front of him. "N-Naruto?" The brunette was surprised to see the blonde at his door step. He wiped his eyes once more to make sure he was seeing clearly. When he was sure it was Naruto he quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's torso and sobbed in his chest. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around Kiba and rubbed his back as he rested his chin on Kiba's head. _What the hell is going on? _

Well there is chapter 1…I already wrote chapter 2 so once I get about 3 reviews ill update it right away…please review…it gives me good motivation. Hope you enjoyed Ja Ne !


	2. The Tools For Mending the Heart

Sorry I didn't put a disclaimer: Don't own Naruto OKIES!

Pairing: NarutoxKiba

Warning: Swearing, sexual content!

"Kiba what's wrong!" said Naruto as he held the slightly smaller boy in his arms. He didn't get a response though for the fact that Kiba was still sobbing. Naruto could feel the warm tears slide down his chest and his heart was starting to break. This was not how he expected to see the Chuunin after so long. "Kiba…whatever it is, it will be ok."

The brunette shook his head against Naruto's wet chest. He then looked up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "No it won't." Kiba's voice cracked as the words spilled from his mouth. He moved to the side and let Naruto in.

Naruto stepped into Kiba's familiar living room. The room was pretty nice. There were three couches in the room that were cream color. They surrounded a glass table with a picture of the Inuzuka family on it and in front of all this was an expensive plasma screen TV.

Kiba shut the door and fell on one of the couches. He stuffed his head in one of the cushions hiding his face from Naruto. Naruto quickly knelt beside the couch. He sat the brunette up and stared into his hazel eyes. "Kiba, just tell me what's wrong?"

"He…he cheated on me."

"Who cheated on…wait he?" Naruto couldn't believe the words that came from the brunette.

Kiba's head lowered in embarrassment. "Yes he…I'm gay alright?" he muttered these words in anger. He thought by the way Naruto had asked, he was going to look at Kiba diffrently. Naruto was at a lost of words. When Kiba seen Naruto's expression he was about to get up and leave but Naruto pulled him back onto the couch. Kiba looked at the wall avoiding Naruto's eyes, but then his face was forced to look at him when he felt two warm fingers under his chin. Kiba was shocked when he realized that Naruto's face was inches away from his own. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto chose not to reply. He was trapped inside Kiba's beautiful eyes. He slowly tilted his head and pressed his lips against Kiba's. The brunette's lips were warm, tender and they tasted oh so good. Naruto pulled back and licked his lips savoring the taste. He looked at Kiba and hoped he would accept his feelings.

It was confirmed when Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer so that their lips almost touched. "Please Naruto…take the pain away."

"Kiba…" His name was the only thing Naruto could think to say before pressing his lips against Kiba's again. His tongue parted Kiba's tender lips and entered his mouth. His pink muscle roamed the sweet wet chamber, consuming as much of of Kiba's taste as he could.

Kiba moaned in the kiss as Naruto's hands gripped his ass. "Naruto…" Naruto pulled back for air, but was quickly pulled into another kiss by Kiba. Their tongues fought enjoying one anothers taste.

Naruto pulled back and moved to Kiba's neck. His tongue massaged the skin before biting down on it. Kiba yelped from the sharp pain but moaned a second after when he felt Naruto's tongue lick over the wound. He tilted his head back from the sensational feeling and Naruto looked up to see Kiba's expression and smirked at the sight before him. He happy to see Kiba was enjoying this.

Naruto pushed Kiba back against the couch and began his work on the brunette's nipples. Kiba whimpered and arched his back as Naruto bit down lightly on one of his pink nubs. But Naruto's magical tongue relieved the pain once again as he flicked his tongue over it. He pinched Kiba's other nub making it hard also. Naruto moved back and scanned Kiba's body. He then looked over his face once more and rubbed Kiba's cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're so beautiful Kiba. And don't think I'm saying this just to get in you're pants. I mean it, you're beautiful."

Kiba blushed at the compliment and placed his hand over Naruto's. Naruto held Kiba's hand as he lightly kissed Kiba's swollen lips. It was a short kiss but it was tender, and it proved Naruto's words were true.

Naruto then moved down to Kiba's stomach and bedgan kissing over the 8 pack. His hands worked on undoing Kiba's pants as his mouth focused on Kiba's tan body. He pulled the brunette's pants down, and then observed the very well shaved area. Kiba's cock poked through the slit of his boxers and Naruto was amazed at the length. He pulled the boxers off and stared around the bare area once again. His body was so perfect. He then held Kiba's shaft with one hand as his tongue flicked over the tip of it, making Kiba moan and clench onto the couch.

Naruto then slid his tongue along the side of his shaft, making Kiba's moans become more loud. He then moved back up the length and licked around the head before pushing his tongue in the slit, tasting the brunettes pre-cum. "God Naruto…you're tongues amazing."

Naruto snickered at the comment before swallowing Kiba whole. Kiba bit his bottom lip as Naruto's head bobbed up and down his length. As Naruto's mouth worked on Kiba's dick he unbuttoned his shorts and grasped his throbbing dick. He pumped himself with the pace of his sucking. Kiba dug his nails into the couch as he felt his warm seed stir within his sack. He couldn't help but thrust into Naruto's mouth lightly. Naruto pumped his cock faster when he felt Kiba begin to thrust. Within a matter of seconds Kiba spilled into Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto!" moaned Kiba as he rested his back. His semen was still shooting in Naruto's wet chamber and the blonde was surprised by how much that came out. Naruto swallowed every drop and even sucked on Kiba's dick more trying to get some more. It had a nice salty sweet taste to it and Naruto wanted as much as he could. When he got every last drop Naruto looked at Kiba's dazed face and licked his lips.

"This is how good you taste." Naruto moved forward and kissed Kiba, his tongue entering the brunette's mouth so he could taste himself. As Naruto kissed Kiba, he pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees. He pulled back for air and Kiba licked his own lips savoring the taste. Then Naruto asked him a question. "Am I you're first?"

"Yes…I wanted to wait…and because of that he fucked someone else." Kiba's eyes watered as he said this. Naruto's finger wiped away the tears that fell from the corner of his eye.

"Don't cry…just don't think about anything but you and me right now."

"…ok." Naruto was glad Kiba hadn't asked if Kiba was his first because the blonde had sex with a few other males before. Though they weren't special like Kiba.

"Alright lay on you're back for me."

"You don't want me on my knees?" said Kiba a little curious to what the blonde would say.

"Kiba I'd want you anyway I could have you…but right now I wanna see you're beautiful face while I'm in you."

"You're so sweet Naruto." Kiba blushed as he said this and laid on his back so his head rested on the arm of the couch. Naruto's manhood poked the side of Kiba's leg as he stood up and when Kiba felt this his eyes widened. "My fucking God…you're huge!"

Naruto snickered in pride as he parted Kiba's legs. "Thats why I need to stretch you out a little." Kiba wondered what the blonde meant by this. Naruto leaned forward and rubbed two fingers against Kiba's lips. "Wet them for me." Kiba then realized what had to be done and began sucking on them. He bobbed his head back and forth as he moistened the blonde's fingers. When Naruto felt they were wet enough he removed the fingers and parted Kiba's legs more so the Chuunin was totally exposed. "This is gonna hurt at first but once I find you're prostate you'll feel like you're in heaven."

Kiba closed his eyes tightly and his body tensed as he felt one of Naruto's fingers slowly push inside his entrance. Tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered in pain.

"Relax Kiba…the pain will be gone soon." He wiped away Kiba's tears as he said this and kissed him on the lips. Kiba nodded and relaxed his body. Naruto added another finger making Kiba cry out in pain. This time Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba, silencing his cries as he pushed his fingers all the way in. He kept kissing the brunette as he moved his finger's in a scissor like fashion stretching Kiba's tight chamber. He then hooked his finger's searching for Kiba's prostate. _C'mon where are you? _He didn't want to keep Kiba in pain for long.

"NARUTO!" Kiba's pain was instantly replaced with pleasure. _Gotcha!_

Naruto removed his fingers and sat up. He gripped his throbbing length and placed the head of his cock right at Kiba's entrance, and placed his other hand on Kiba's waist. He looked at Kiba's face and saw the yearning for more in his hazel eyes. _God he's so beautiful._

Naruto slowly pushed into Kiba making the boy moan with a mix of pleasure and pain. "Damn Kiba you're so tight." Said Naruto as slowly moved in and out loving the moans coming from the brunette.

"Naruto…harder…please." Said Kiba in a needy voice. This time all Naruto could hear was pleasure in his voice. He was surprised by how fast Kiba got over the pain. He quickened his pace a little, and his cerulean eyes focused on Kiba making sure not to hurt the boy. Kiba glared at Naruto and the blonde felt a little intimidated.

"FASTER!" growled Kiba. Naruto obeyed the Chuunin and pounded into him. Naruto leaned in the crook of Kiba's neck and began sucking on the place he had bitten earlier as his thrusts quickened and became more intense. "Uhhh!" Moaned Kiba as he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and dug his nails into Naruto's muscular back. Naruto moved in and out of the tight chamber and began to moan himself when he felt Kiba's long nails break his skin.

"DAMN…KIBA...THAT FEELS GOOD!" moaned Naruto enjoying the pain he was feeling.

Kiba wrapped his hand around his own member and began pumping it with the pace of Naruto's thrust. As Naruto's pace quickened Kiba began to pump his cock with amazing speed. "Say my name Kiba." Naruto's voice was filled with lust. He needed to hear Kiba cry his name out.

"Naruto…Naruto." Whispered Kiba. He was coming to his climax.

"Scream it for me baby!"

"NARUTO!" Kiba came all over his hand as he screamed the blonde's name. Naruto wasn't far behind as he felt his seed begin to stir in his sac. With a few more thrusts Naruto's warm seed filled the Chuunin's entrance.

"Kiba…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto pulled out of Kiba and laid back on the other end of the couch exhausted.

"Kiba…lay down here with me." This was something new to Naruto. Usually whenever he slept with someone he'd leave right after they were done, but then again Kiba wasn't just anyone.

Kiba drowsily sat up and laid on top of Naruto's body, resting his head on Naruto's chest. "Thank you…Naruto." Naruto held the boy close and kissed the top of Kiba's brunette head.

"No Kiba…thank you. You don't know how long I have waited for this. How long that I wished you were mine."

A warm feeling filled within Kiba when he heard Naruto's words and at that moment his pain was removed. "Well, I'm yours now." This time it was Naruto who felt warm inside.

"So does that…" Naruto ceased speaking when he heard Kiba's light breathing and knew that Kiba had fallen asleep. Naruto stared at the ceiling as thoughts ran through his mind. _He's mine and I'm his._

Chapter Break

KNOCK KNOCK

Kiba's eye's slowly opened when he heard a knocking coming from the front door. He still was lying in Naruto's muscular arms. He slowly got up and looked at Naruto who was sleeping. He pushed on Naruto's arm trying to wake him up. "Naruto…wake up someone is knocking on the door." He shook the blonde a little bit more but it was no use Naruto was knocked out.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kiba put his boxers and pants on and walked over to the window to see who it was that was knocking at the door. A pain shot through his lower back as he walked. _Damn we fucked way too hard._

He pulled the curtain to the side and his eye's immediately widened. "Shino…" He looked at Naruto and quickly went over to him. "Naruto, Naruto please wake up."

There was no way he was going to answer the door. He needed Naruto to make him go away. He couldn't face the bug user now, he wasn't ready. Naruto's eyes opened and he stared at Kiba's nervous face. He quickly sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"My boyfriends here. Make him leave…please Naruto." Kiba's beautiful hazel eyes began to water as he said this. Naruto placed his fingers under Kiba's chin and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Alright just don't cry." Naruto's voice was full of care and this made Kiba smile. _He always uses the right words at the right moment._

"Ok." replied Kiba with a blush. Naruto smirked when he saw the smile on the Chuunin's face. He sat up and quickly put his boxer's and orange cargo shorts on. He walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He was ready to confront the bastard that hurt Kiba. When he saw who was on the other side his cerulean eye's widened.

"…Shino."

Okies…I really tried my best on this chapter but I don't know. I will update chapter two later today ok! Please review, I need support, and if I don't get any I might give up on this fic and trust me that's the last thing I want to do. DONT DO A HIT AND RUN REVIEW


	3. The cleansing of the heart

I got reviews! Thank you!!!!!!! I want to thank my first reviewers

Ace03Cute- you're reviews brought humor to me at about 5 o clock in the morning thanx. I needed it XP

Shadow Kitsune- I'm glad you think it's interesting, love the name

KogaKiss- Koga's hot! Yea but anyways thanx for the review!

Dark Days- I promise not to give up on it.

Black-Rose23- I was about to post the update but then I was like let me thank this reviewer first! Thank you

Disclaimer- DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY 

Pairing- NarutoxKiba

Warning-Violence, swearing, Shower Yaoi!

OH YEA PEOPLE TODAY IS KIBA AND AKUMARU'S BIRTHDAY 7/7/07 HAPPY BDAY U TWO

"Shino…" said Naruto confused as he stared at the bug user. Shino was surprisingly wearing a white wife beater, revealing the tone in his chest and arms, and a pair of brown pants. His sunglasses and wild hair were the only familiar things on the boy.

"Naruto…" said Shino his voice was a little bit angered. He stared at Naruto's muscular chest and was curious to why he was in Kiba's house with no shirt on. "Where's Kiba?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he thought up a lie. "Uh…he's busy." Shino stared at Naruto. He knew by the blonde's shaky voice that he was hiding something.

"Well I'll wait for him inside." He said as he tried to walk through the door but Naruto moved in his way. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, he is busy." Naruto then decided to close the door just in case things got ugly. Shino watched as Naruto turned around and closed the door and that's when the bug user noticed something.

"Hey Naruto, what are those scratches on you're back from?"

At that moment Naruto froze in place. _Shit I forgot all about them. _Naruto turned around and smiled. "Uh it's from my training with Jiraiya. But anyway can you just leave? He is busy."

"That's kind of weird that I can't go in MY boyfriends house but you can. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are up to something."

Naruto was starting to get sick of Shino calling him his boyfriend. Kiba was his now and Naruto was gonna let him know. "First off Shino, he's not your boyfriend anymore." Naruto noticed Shino's eyebrows curve down in anger as he said this. Shino's hand then lashed out and grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled the blonde close to his face.

"What they hell are you talking about?!" Naruto laughed at Shino's act of anger.

"What I'm talking about is he doesn't want you no more. Oh yea and those scratch marks, were from when I was riding into him. Boy he's got some nails eh Shino?" Shino's fist tightened and at that moment he punched Naruto right in the face. Making Naruto step back a little and the blonde stared at the ground in anger. Shino charged at him with fist and was ready to punch him once again but this time Naruto ducked and elbow him right in the gut making the bug user lean forward. Naruto took the opportunity to kick Shino right in the face, sending him into Kiba's lawn.

Kiba sat on the couch holding a pillow close to his bare chest. Naruto had been out there for a while, and he was becoming more curious as to what was going on. He walked over to his window and peeked out the curtain. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto and Shino beating the shit out each other on his lawn. He opened the door and ran over to the grass. Both Shino and Naruto were punching each other's face in, and Kiba was becoming worried. "Naruto, Shino stop it!"

Naruto punched Shino once more before looking up at Kiba. "Get the hell back in the house." Although his words were harsh Kiba knew Naruto didn't want him seeing this, but he wasn't going to leave Naruto out here alone.

The moment Shino saw Naruto look at Kiba he kicked the blonde right in the groin. "Shit!" screamed Naruto as he rolled over on all fours. Shino stood up, his sunglasses were cracked and his nose and lip were bleeding. He wiped the blood away and kicked Naruto right in the stomach.

As much as Kiba wanted to help, he couldn't. He had no energy left after his lustful moment with Naruto. "SHINO STOP IT!" Shino merely smirked as he made a hand seal.

_Oh no Naruto…I have to do something. _At that moment Kiba whistled real loud and Shino looked at the brunette curiously. "Alright bitch watch as I put him in the hospital." He spread his arms out and said this in his eerie voice "Bug Tornado-"

Before Shino could finish his sentence the 200 lb beast Akumaru pounced on top of him. He bit down on Shino's wrist and snapped it. Shino screamed in pain as he felt his wrist break. "Akumaru you stupi-" Shino was once again interrupted but this time he was kicked in the face by Kiba.

"You can call me a bitch but don't ever think about calling Akumaru that. And touch MY boyfriend again and I swear I'll kill you." Kiba then turned to Naruto who was lying on his stomach. He turned the blonde over and held him in his arms and began rubbing his bruised face. "Naruto…I'm so sorry." Naruto tried to open both eyes but his one only opened half way because it was swollen. A tear fell from his hazel eyes and landed on Naruto's bruised cheek.

"I'm alright…just don't cry." coughed Naruto. Kiba smiled at Naruto's caring words.

"You're so sweet…you never think about yourself, only others." Kiba wiped the tear on Naruto's face away as he leaned forward and kissed the blonde's bruised mouth. His hands ran through Naruto's blonde tendrils as his tongue parted Naruto's lips. Naruto pulled Kiba on top of him and gripped his waist as the brunettes tongue roamed within his mouth. His mouth had a coppery taste to it from when his mouth was bleeding, but Kiba didn't care, he consumed the taste as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Kiba pulled back for air, and he looked at Naruto who was now smiling. "…so I'm your boyfriend?"

Kiba smiled and his face turned red. "Yea you're my boyfriend. Well if you want." Naruto rubbed Kiba's soft tattooed cheek.

"I want that more than anything in the world."

The two heard a loud cough and they turned to find Shino standing up. He was holding his stomach and wheezing. "This…isn't over…Ill get you back Kiba…whether you want me or not." Before Kiba could respond Shino disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kiba turned back to Naruto and smiled. "C'mon lets get you cleaned up."

Chapter Break

Kiba turned on the shower and set it to warm so Naruto could get cleaned up. He headed toward the living room where Naruto laid on the couch. He smiled when he saw Akumaru sitting beside him licking his whiskered face. He walked up to the end of the couch where Naruto's head rested. As he stared into his beautiful cerulean eye's he leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Naruto held the back of Kiba's head as their tongue entwined. "Damn Kiba…you taste so good." maoned Naruto as their tongues continued to meet. Kiba pulled back for air and smirked.

"C'mon the showers ready."

Chapter Break

Kiba left Naruto in the bathroom alone so he could get changed. Even though he had already seen the blonde naked, he still wanted to give Naruto some privacy. As he headed upstairs to his room, he stopped and turned around. _I forgot to give him his towel._

Kiba went into the closet door beside the bathroom and pulled out a white towel. He knocked on the door, he didn't want to walk in on him. "Come in." Naruto's voice echoed and Kiba knew he was in the shower.

"Sorry I forgot to give you your towel." He said as placed the towel on the sink.

"Thanks baby." said Naruto from behind the shower curtain. Kiba was about to leave when he felt Naruto wet hand grabbed his wrist. Naruto pulled the shower curtain open and held Kiba by the waist, so Kiba's bare back leaned against Naruto's wet chest. Kiba leaned his head back and moaned as Naruto's lips pressed against his neck. Naruto's hands then undid Kiba's pants so they dropped to his ankles. "Naruto then pulled his boxers down so Kiba was completely nude."

Kiba stepped out of his boxers and turned to face Naruto. He felt himself get hard as he stared at the blonde's muscular tone under the water. He then looked at his face and his eyes widened when he noticed there weren't any bruises on Naruto's face. He quickly rubbed his hand against his soft whiskered cheek to see if they were really gone. Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shower, so both bodies were under the hot water.

Naruto leaned in to kiss Kiba but the brunette pulled back. "What's wrong?" said Naruto curiously.

"You're face…there aren't any bruises anymore." said Kiba in disbelief.

Naruto immediately felt his face. "…You're right. Guess they weren't really bruises." Naruto said this as though it wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't a big deal to him though. The nine tails always healed his wounds quickly. It was normal to him…but then again it was only normal to him. _I can't tell him what's inside me…if I do this relationship will have been short lived._

Kiba gave Naruto a curious look and Naruto became nervous. "I guess…but I could've sworn they were bruises."

"Well let's not worry about that right now." Naruto grabbed Kiba's slim waist and pulled him close so that their bodies touched. Their hair flattened as the water soaked their brown and blonde tendrils. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and the two clashed their wet lips together. Kiba closed his eyes loving the taste that Naruto's tongue gave off. Naruto pulled back when he felt Kiba's manhood poke him. "Hard for me already?" said the blonde with a grin.

Kiba blushed before leaning next to Naruto's ear. "I'm always hard for you." He said as he licked Naruto's ear lobe. Naruto closed his eyes from the breathtaking feeling. Kiba the moved down to his shoulder blade and began to kiss it. He then bit down hard on it, his fangs piercing through Naruto's skin making the blonde gasp. He quickly licked over the wound getting a copper taste of Naruto's blood. Kiba didn't know why, but it tasted so good. Naruto moaned as Kiba sucked on his shoulder blade. "Damn Kiba…you're tongue does wonders."

Kiba smirked and then moved down to Naruto's nipple. He sucked on one, while he pinched the other making both harden. He then leaned down farther and kissed over Naruto's abs, as though Naruto's body was a shrine he was worshipping. Kiba got on his knees and grabbed Naruto's big cock. Naruto looked down and moaned as Kiba began licking around the head. "God Kiba…Keep going."

Kiba smirked and licked a bulging vein underneath Naruto's shaft. He then ran one of his fangs over Naruto's sensitive length. "Uh that feels good." Naruto licked his lips as he watched as the brunette ran his fang over his throbbing length. Kiba then swallowed his whole length, or at least most of his large cock. Naruto leaned his head back and moaned. "Kiba…"

Kiba bobbed his head back and forth enjoying the moans that escaped from Naruto. A loud sucking noise was heard as his pace quickened. He balanced himself by gripping Naruto's waist. "Jesus Kiba…Don't stop."

Naruto felt himself coming to his climax as the brunette bob back and forth with amazing speed.

"KIBA!" In a matter of seconds Naruto came in Kiba's mouth. Kiba immediately swallowed the delicious sticky substance and looked up at Naruto. The blonde licked his lips and Kiba knew he wanted a taste. Kiba stood up and held the back of Naruto's wet head as he kissed the brunette. Naruto moaned at the delicious taste of himself. He pulled back and made an mmmm sound.

"Turn around for me baby." Said Naruto in a seductive voice. Kiba did as he was told and turned around so the water sprayed on his face. Kiba leaned forward when he felt Naruto's hand press against his neck. Naruto then inserted one of his fingers into Kiba without warning making the brunette tense a little. It didn't hurt as much for the fact that they were in the shower and their bodies were already wet. He then added another finger as he did before and moved in and out. "Ah…Naruto." Cried Kiba. Naruto stretched the skin as much as he could, but he was moving faster than earlier. His dick was yearning to be inside Kiba's tight ass.

He hooked his fingers and Kiba cried out in pleasure. "NARUTO." Naruto moved his finger's in and out making the brunette moan his name each time. When he felt he was stretched enough he pulled his finger's out.

Naruto then placed the head of his penis against Kiba's entrance making Kiba's head tilt back. "So how do you want it rough or easy?"

Kiba glanced behind him at Naruto and smirked. "You know how I like It." said Kiba with a yearning to be fucked. Kiba looked forward and prepared himself for the great feeling he was about to receive.

"Actually I don't know." Said the blonde in a teasing voice.

Kiba turned around and grinned. "Rough."

"That's no fun baby. I wanna hear you beg for it."

Kiba was becoming annoyed. He wanted Naruto inside him right now. "Can I please have it rough?" said Kiba in a dragged out voice. He then yelped in pain as he felt Naruto's hand slap his ass.

"Scream it."

"Can I please have it rough!" said Kiba in a louder voice. He yelped again when he felt his ass slapped again.

"Louder so all of Konoha hears you!"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK ME, FUCK ME SO HARD THAT YOU MAKE ME BLEED!"

A smile formed across Naruto's face. "Wow Kiba…do you really want it that rough?"

"YES!" Naruto didn't have to hear it twice. He slammed in Kiba's tight hole and Kiba looked at the ground as he screamed in Pleasure. "HARDER!" Naruto slammed into him harder till his skin met Kiba's ass making a loud slapping noise. He moved in and out harder and faster with each thrust. "Dammit…Keep going Naruto."

Naruto's nails dug into Kiba's slim waist as he moved as fast as he could in and out. His balls were slapping against Kiba's tight ass so loud it sounded as though he was whipping the brunette. "God you're so fucking tight!" Moaned Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"But that's how you like me." Moaned Kiba as he began pumping his forgotten member. He matched the speed of Naruto's thrust and Kiba couldn't help but scream Naruto's name over and over.

"That's right baby…Tell all of Konoha know who you belong too."

"I BELONG TO YOU...UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Kiba spilled all over his hand as he said this.

"That's right baby and don't you forget it." Naruto felt himself coming to a climax. This was the best sex he had ever experienced. No one ever liked it this rough. "I'm coming!"

"NARUTO!" screamed Kiba as he felt Naruto's seed shoot with his tight walls. As Naruto pulled out cum and blood gripped from his entrance. Naruto became a little worried.

"Kiba…are you okay?" said Naruto in a concerned voice. He hoped he didn't hurt him. Kiba slowly turned around and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. Naruto could still taste himself in the brunette's mouth. He savored the delicious taste as much as he could until he had to break for air. He ran his hands through Kiba's brunette tendrils and looked into his hazel eyes. "Well?"

"Never in my whole life, have I felt better."

With that said Kiba leaned against Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover and held him. _He's truly mine now. _

Aww I love this chapter! Anyways please review!!!!! Chapter three will be here tomorrow, or who knows maybe late tonight! Next chapter be about Kiba becoming more curious as to how Naruto was able to recoup so fast…it will get very interesting.


	4. speaking with the demon

Ace03cute- I love you're little laugh it's the greatest!!

Black-rose23- You are very right, they are suppose to be on a mission. They were going the next day…sorry forgot to add that :P

Fuu09:I love you're review…it was totally awesome! I wish Gaara would follow me around…he's so sexy!

OK HERE IS CHAPTER 4 IS HERE

\/

"Well that was the best shower I have ever taken." said Naruto as he stepped out from behind the curtain with Kiba right behind him. The blonde walked over to the sink and grabbed the towel that the brunette had left for him.

"I'll go get another towel." said Kiba remembering that he had only brought in one, and that one was for Naruto. As he went to leave he felt Naruto wrap his white towel around him. Kiba turned around and smiled.

"We can share this one." said Naruto with a grin.

"No, Naruto don't worry about it. I can get another one." said Kiba as he removed the towel and gave it back to Naruto. As he went to leave, Naruto stopped him once again but this time wrapped the towel around him and held him in his muscular arms.

"I think we should share the same one." said Naruto with a smirk. Kiba rolled his eye's and sighed.

"Alright." he went to take the towel but Naruto pulled it away. Kiba looked at the blonde curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked a little confused. Before Naruto responded he took the towel and began drying off Kiba's chest.

"I'll dry you off." he replied as he focused on Kiba's wet body. He moved down from the now dry chest and began drying off Kiba's 8 pack. Not only was Naruto just drying off Kiba's body his hands were massaging Kiba's stomach through the the towel.

"God Naruto…that feels good." Naruto looked up and smirked when he saw Kiba's reaction. As Naruto began to dry and massage Kiba's thighs, the brunette asked a question he wished he wouldn't have. "Jeez how are you so good at this?"

"Uh…let's just say I got lessons while I was away." said Naruto, his voice a little shaky and high pitched. Kiba looked down at Naruto as he got on his knees and began to dry off his legs.

"What are you not telling me?" said Kiba. Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled.

"What do you mean Kiba? said Naruto beating around the bush.

"I know you're not telling me something. You're voice gets all cracky and high pitched when you're hiding something or lying." Kiba closed his eye's and moaned again as Naruto started massaging the back of his legs.

I told you I got lessons while I was away." Naruto was becoming a little nervous. _Please don't say what kind of lessons! PLEASE!_

"What kind of lessons, and don't lie to me. We are in a relationship now, so we don't lie to each other." Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes and though the brunette was smirking Naruto knew that what he said was true. When you're in a relationship you shouldn't lie, you should tell you're partner everything.

"Ok…well you see. Jiraiya Sama's feet were always crusty…" Naruto's sentence was cut off the moment Kiba began laughing.

"You massaged that old perverts feet? Thats so gross!" said Kiba, holding his stomach as he laughed. Naruto knew Kiba wasn't going to let this one go. He had to do something and something quick to make Kiba forget about his embarrassing moment. Naruto looked at the ground as Kiba's laughter echoed through the bathroom. _They always say the answer to you're problems are always right in front of you._ Naruto looked up in front of him and smiled. _Bingo! _In an instant Kiba's laughter turned into pure moans.

"You like that?" said the blonde as he grasped Kiba's dick with the towel. Kiba placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders for balance and nodded.

"Yea…jerk me off." moaned Kiba as he looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Only if you promise never to bring this up ever again." Naruto stared into Kiba's hazel slit eyes as he waited for a response.

"Alright, I promise just jerk me off already." said Kiba in a demanding voice.

"Since when do you start demanding stuff? Last time I checked you're the one always BEGGING for me to fuck you harder." he said surprised.

"Yea that was when I was still upset about Shino. But as of now, you won't see another tear drop from my eyes over him, because I have you." a smile formed over Naruto's face from Kiba's words. "And trust me next time we get intimate I'll be the one making you scream fuck me harder." Kiba smirked when he saw Naruto lick his lips.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." said Naruto with a grin. _Well my mission to make Kiba forget about that pig Shino is completed. Wait...mission!_ Naruto suddenly remembered the true reason he came to Kiba's house in the first place. "Uh what time is it Kiba?" said Naruto in a panicky voice.

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Probably close to 2 in the morning. Why?" Naruto slapped himself in the head and stood up.

"I forgot to tell you that old granny Tsunade assigned you, me and Sakura on an A rank mission to the mist village." Naruto pulled the towel off of Kiba's dick and dried himself off.

"When do we leave?" said Kiba standing up, forgetting all about the hand job he was about to receive.

"Sakura Chan wanted to get an early start..." Naruto looked at Kiba nervously as he said this. Kiba stared at him waiting for him to continue. "So as of now…we have about an hour to be at the gate." Kiba's eye's widened.

"An hour?!" Kiba looked at Naruto shocked. "What kind of mission is it?!" said Kiba as he rushed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

"Uh…we are delivering a package and there's some serious stuff in it! There are definatley going to be other ninja trying to stop us from delivering that package along the way." explained Naruto as he followed behind the brunette. "Well that's great!" When Naruto entered Kiba's room his eyes widened.

The room was amazing. In the center of it was a nice queen sized bed with blue silk sheets. Beside his bed was a glass table with an alarm clock and a picture of Akumaru as a pup on it. To the left of the room was a huge black dresser that had two big doors on the front of it and 4 small drawers under the big ones. To the right was an open door that led into Kiba's own personal bathroom and Naruto knew the thing was definitely big. And in the corner was a big doggy bed surrounded by chew toys. Akumaru was sound asleep in the comfy looking bed with a chew toy hanging out his mouth. "Maybe you should run by your house and get you're things. Then we'll meet up at the gate."

Naruto looked at Kiba who was now in the bottom drawer of his dresser pulling out kunai's and shurikens. "Yea, your right." replied the blonde. He turned and ran out the door. Kiba closed his bottom drawer and then opened his second one. He turned when he heard footsteps back in his bedroom. He looked in his doorway and there stood Naruto, with his orange cargo shorts on.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kiba stood up and gave him a curious look. Naruto walked over to him and pulled Kiba into a kiss. Kiba moaned as Naruto's tongue entered his mouth and roamed around the wet chamber. When Naruto pulled back for air he smiled at the brunette.

"Sorry, had to give you a kiss good bye." said Naruto rubbing the back of his damp hair. Kiba couldn't help but laugh.

"We are gonna see each other again in less than a hour." replied Kiba as he ran his hands over Naruto's muscular back. When Naruto felt Kiba's long nails touch his back he pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" asked Kiba as he saw Naruto's face become nervous.

"Uh…nothing…I should get going now!" said Naruto as he walked out of the room backwards. Once Naruto was in the hallway he dashed out the house. Kiba then ran into the hallway and shouted for him to come back, but the blonde was long gone.

"What was up with that?" said Kiba to himself as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto sighed in relief as he ran out of Kiba's house._ Man that was a close one! If he touched my back any longer he would've realized the scratch marks from when we had sex were gone. _

_/Uzimaki Naruto…/ _said an eerie voice from within Naruto.

Naruto clenched his stomach in pain and fell to the ground.

_/You're an idiot for trying to hide my presence. Your boyfriend will find out about me one way or another/_

"He will know nothing about you fox. Not so long as I'm alive."

_/Then you should be dead right now. For I am already apart of him!/_

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs.

_/You'll find out when the time is right/_ The nine tails spirit began laughing evily and it intimidated Naruto.

"If you put your filthy claws on Kiba...I swear to God fox! I'll find a way to kill you even if it means the end of my own life!" When Naruto felt the pain in his stomach go away he knew the fox had left. _What did he mean he's already apart of him?_

Chapter break

Naruto waited at the gate alone. The air was musty and was filled with fog. He looked at his watch and it stated that it was 3 o' clock.

About 5 minutes later his head jolted up as he heard a familiar voice. "YAHOO LETS GO AKUMARU!" yelled Kiba as he rode on Akumaru's back up to Naruto. He was in his normal ninja attire except he wore a leather jacket instead of his fur coat. Naruto would have made a dirty remark about how sexy it looked on him but the blonde's mind wasn't on sex right now. "Hey babe, why'd you run out the house like that?" said Kiba as he hopped off Akumaru's back.

Naruto walked up to Kiba and shoved his hand under the brunette's head band, trying to feel his temperature. "How are you feeling. Have you felt sick at all, drowsy, or woozy, anything out of the ordinary?" said Naruto in a panicky tone. Kiba stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

"…I'm fine. Anyway why did you rush out the house like that?" asked Kiba a second time. Naruto ignored the question and pulled Kiba into his arms. Kiba stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes and wondered if he was starting to lose his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Naruto once again.

"Yes for the hundredth time." Kiba was starting to get annoyed. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he stared into Kiba's beautiful hazel eyes. He leaned forward and kissed the brunette on the lips as though it was there last. Kiba moaned and held the back of Naruto's neck as their tongues tangled with one another. Kiba pulled away and glared at Naruto. "Now tell me why you acted all weird when I touched you're back?"

_So he already knows it has something to do with my back._ Naruto looked at Kiba nervously trying to think up a lie. "Uh…well it wasn't that…I just had to get home…ya know?" Kiba pushed Naruto off him and turned around. The Chuunin was really pissed now.

"If you're going to lie to me then don't talk to me at all." said Kiba with an angry look on his face, though Naruto couldn't see it.

"Kiba what makes you think I'm lying?" asked Naruto as he touched Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba pushed the hand away and gazed into the foggy streets of Konoha. "Because your voice got all cracky and high again, and another thing is you weren't worried about rushing home until I touched you're back."

Naruto ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. He couldn't keep lying to Kiba. It would only make him lose the brunettes trust. "Alright the reason I left when you touched my back was-"

"NARUTO KUN, KIBA KUN!" yelled Sakura from down the street. Kiba stared at Naruto still expecting an answer, but the blondes focus was in the direction Sakura was coming from. He squinted as he saw another person walking beside her.

"Who's she with?" said Naruto to Kiba as he tried to make out the figure. Kiba looked in the direction too but he couldn't tell either. It was still dark out, and the fog was extra thick in the air. "HEY SAKURA CHAN WHO ARE YOU WITH?" screamed Naruto curiously.

"Take a look for yourself!" said Sakura as they came into a clear view.

Naruto glared at the person while Kiba chose to avoid contact with him. Naruto stepped in front of Kiba and tightened his fist. "Why the hell are you here…"

"…Shino!"

Sorry for no smex in this chapter, but trust me next chapter will have it. OMFG im so sorry for not updating when i said i would but it wouldn't let me updare anything!!!!!!!!!!Man Shino's really starting to bug me…haaa get it bug me! Anyways this chapter was difficult for me to write. I was having a serious writer's block…in all seriousness I wrote this chapter over 4 times! Please review I worked so hard on this one. I will try to update later today…and if I cant ill have it by tomorrow morning like this one, Promise! K please review!!! Next chapter is going to be really interesting! It includes smex under a full moon and some conflict with the whole shino deal!


	5. Discovering the fox within

Last chapter wasn't too good…but trust me this one is much better! And I apologize for saying there will not be a Yaoi scene I can't fit one in on this chapter either. Please still read though, because in this chapter Kiba will find out.

"Why the hell are you here…Shino?!" Naruto's cerulean eye's filled with anger and the moment he saw Shino. He was ready for round two. Shino adjusted his black sunglasses and smirked. Sakura jumped in front of Shino and tightened her fist as she glared at the blonde.

"Why are you being rude to Shino? That's no way to treat a friend you haven't seen for the past three years, you idiot!"

Shino stepped from behind Sakura and smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun please tell us why you are being so rude." Shino said this like he was clueless to why the boy was angry with him.

Naruto looked back at Kiba to see if the brunette wanted him to explain everything that had happened. Kiba looked at the ground and shook his head. A pain formed in Naruto's chest as he saw Kiba shake his head. He felt as though Kiba was afraid to tell anyone about their relationship. Naruto closed his eyes and tightened his fist. "Because I'm feeling a little cranky. Now answer my question…why…are…you…here?" Naruto's tone was deep and scary as his glare became more intense.

Naruto knew Shino was glaring back at him behind those dark shades from the way his eyebrows pointed inward. "Well, Lord Hokage called me to her office and assigned me to this mission also." Kiba looked up and his hazel eyes widened. That meant Shino was going to be staying with them for the next three days!

The foggy air became warm around Naruto's body as he heard Shino's words. "Well we don't need you're help on this mission! So why don't you go the hell home?!"

"How about you make me?!" Shino tightened his fist also and began walking towards Naruto.

"I think I will!" Naruto's fist was clenched so tight as he walked forward that he felt his nails dig into his skin. When Kiba heard the two's fighting words he quickly looked up feeling a little afraid. Sakura quickly moved in between the two as they both reached one another. The two began throwing punches at each other even though the kunoichi was in between them. Naruto managed to evade Shino's punch and counter with a punch to the pale boy's cheek making him step back from the impact. Kiba quickly ran over and pulled Naruto away from Shino. When Naruto felt Kiba pull him away he turned around and pushed Kiba off him. Kiba looked at the blonde, shocked by his actions.

"Why the hell are you fighting me?" yelled Kiba as he pushed Naruto back. Naruto then gripped Kiba by his leather coat and slammed him up against the huge gate of Konoha. Akumaru stood up and began to growl at Naruto though the blonde ignored him.

"It seems like you're afraid to tell anyone about us?" Though Naruto's voice sounded rough and intimidating, Kiba could hear the hurt in it. As much as Kiba wanted to punch Naruto in the face for his stupid reason, he couldn't. Instead he rubbed his hand against Naruto's whiskered cheek. Naruto immediately loosened his grip on Kiba as he stared into the brunettes hazel slit eyes.

"Naruto…the last thing I am ashamed of is being with you."

"Then why didn't you let me tell Sakura what happened."

"Because I knew that what only lead to the situation we are in right now." Naruto still looked at Kiba unconvinced. Kiba was a really smart thinker and the blonde wasn't sure if he quickly made up a lie. When Kiba saw Naruto didn't believe him he looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey Sakura!" screamed Kiba to the Kunoichi. Sakura was lecturing the bug user about his actions but stopped and turned toward Kiba when she heard her name. When Kiba saw she was looking at him and Naruto he smirked at her. "Watch this." Kiba turned back to Naruto who looked at him dumbfound. He placed his hands behind Naruto's neck and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a quick one either, Kiba's tongue parted Naruto's lips and he moaned as he enjoyed the savor of his boyfriend's mouth. Naruto placed his hands on Kiba's waist and began kissing the brunette back. When the two broke for air, the couple turned to see Sakura's expression.

They weren't surprised to see her mouth open in shock. Naruto noticed Shino frowning beside her and knew the bug user was pissed. Sakura slowly walked over to the couple as though she were a zombie. When she reached the two she placed her hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder, so firm it almost hurt Naruto. "That…is…so…" Both Naruto and Kiba were ready for the Kunoichi to begin gay bashing.

"…CUTE!" Sakura's high pitch voice could've pierced their ears. Naruto stared at her in shock.

"You don't have a problem with us being together?" said Naruto, a little surprised.

"NO WAY!" screamed Sakura with the same tone. "I am a big fan of boy on boy. The only time I wouldn't accept a gay couple was if it included Sasuke in it."

Sakura smacked Naruto's arm as she said this and began laughing. Kiba also started to laugh for the fact that he knew how much Sakura loved the still missing Nin. Naruto laughed too, but it was a fake one.

"We should really be heading out now." said an angry voice that belonged to Shino. No one even realized that he had walked over to them. The moment Naruto heard Shino's voice he glared at the bug user and Shino glared back. When Sakura saw the two begin to glare at one another she clenched her fist. She wasn't going to allow them to fight anymore during this mission.

"Ok the both of you stop it now! Since Tsunade-sama has given me the privilege to be the leader of the mission, I write the mission report. Now if you two continue to argue I will report your terrible behavior and you know Hokage-sama won't be happy." Shino and Naruto focused on Sakura as she said this and knew she wasn't kidding around. When she saw everyone had taken her seriously she sighed in relief. "Ok, now to go over a few things. First off the package in my bag that we are delivering has very important medicine pills within it that was made for the mist village's ninja. The pills are very unique for the fact that once someone takes it their wounds are instantly healed, and their charka is increased tenfold. Now these pills are worth a lot of money, so don't be surprised if there are other ninja along the way trying to steal them from us. The mist village really needs these pills for the fact that they have a shortage of shinobi. It will take us a day and a half to get to the mist so we'll travel till it gets dark tonight, and then rest for a few hours. Understood?"

"...Yea." replied everyone as they picked up their traveling bags. Naruto looked around himself and smirked. He was going to be spending five day's with his wild boyfriend, a guy he wants to kill, and a fan girl. _This mission is going to be something else._

Chapter Break

"Okay let's take a quick break and eat." said an out-of-breath Sakura. It was extra hot in the forest even though they were in mostly shade. The boys nodded and stopped also. They had been traveling for about 12 hours so it was around three o 'clock. Sakura went through her bag and pulled out a scroll. Naruto looked at her curiously as she opened the scroll along the ground.

"Uh, Sakura Chan, what are you doing?" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his blonde head. Sakura looked up at Naruto as she made hand seals.

"You want to eat don't you?" Naruto nodded but he was still confused to as why Sakura was doing a summoning jutsu. Sakura bit her thumb and slammed her hand in the center of the scroll as she said "Summoning jutsu."

Naruto was amazed at the sight before him. There was all kinds of food that included different sandwiches, onigiri, and some cold ice tea in cups. "Wow Sakura-chan….I didn't know you could summon food."

"That's because you're an idiot." said Shino in a low voice. Naruto turned around quickly with a tightened fist.

"What'd you say?!" screamed Naruto in anger. Shino looked away and didn't say anything. Naruto looked back at the delicious meal and shook his head.

"Bitch." Both Kiba and Naruto began laughing when the blonde said this. Shino immediately felt embarrassed when he heard the two laughing at him. He turned around and was about to send every insect in his body at the two but Sakura quickly stood up with an angered expression on her face.

"That's enough!" Sakura was really becoming annoyed with all the arguing. "Remember what I said to you all earlier!" The three boys let out annoyed sighs. Sakura looked at Akumaru who sat with his tongue hanging out to the side. "Jeez, Akumaru is the only civilized male here." Sakura smirked at the three boys as an onigiri to the white dog, who quickly demolished it. "Alright everyone come eat!"

Naruto quickly sat down and made a plate of two rice cakes and a turkey and cheese sandwich. Shino sat by Sakura and picked out only one rice cake. Kiba sat next to Naruto, but the blonde quickly pulled him onto his lap and at that moment Sakura put a hand to her mouth and began ranting on about how cute they were together, while Shino glared at the two. Kiba leaned his head back on Naruto's shoulder as he watched the blonde pick up his half eaten rice cake. Before it reached his mouth Kiba snatched it and quickly ate it. Naruto leaned in and brushed his lips against Kiba's, making Sakura have a nosebleed. "You know there are a ton onigiri in front of you?"

Kiba grinned at him and began playing with his blonde hair. "I know but I wanted yours." Naruto stared at Kiba's soft lips as he said this.

"You got some rice on you're lips." Kiba blushed and was about to wipe it away, but Naruto stopped his hands. "Let me get it for you." Naruto kissed Kiba on the lips and removed the rice with his tongue. Naruto pulled back and licked his lips making a mmmm sound. "That was delicous."

"Maybe you should double check my lips. Might have missed a spot." Kiba ran his nail over Naruto's whiskered cheek and it made Naruto get a little happy. Luckily for Naruto, Shino and Sakura were too focused on their faces to realize their was a big bulge trying to break free from his pants.

"Thats a good idea." said Naruto before pressing his lips against Kiba's again.

Sakura was really enjoying the intimate scene. She was eating her rice cake quickly and her eyes were glued to the two, as if she were watching a very interesting movie. Shino also watched but he was becoming enraged. He was so angry he didn't even notice he had crushed his onigiri in his hand.

The four ninja's were so caught up with one another that they didn't even notice that they were being watched. "Alright I see them. Once we get our hands on those pills, boss will reward us greatly!" said a deep voice.

"You are absolutely right…brother." replied an eerie voice from behind him.

Kiba and Naruto stopped kissing when they heard Akumaru growl. Kiba immediately glanced over Naruto's shoulder at a tree nearby them, but then focused back on Naruto. Naruto looked at Kiba a little worried. "Why did Akumaru growl?"

"No reason…he just wanted more onigiri."

"Oh." Naruto grabbed another onigiri and tossed gave it to Akumaru. "There you go." he then looked back at Naruto and smirked. "Now where were we?" Kiba made an unsure smile and returned to kissing Naruto.

Sakura looked shocked as she the two returned to their intimate scene. It wasn't that she was unhappy with it, but Kiba pulled out a Kunai with a bomb tag on it and it looked as though he was going to stab Naruto. "Naruto look out, Kiba has a weapon!" Naruto looked down and saw the bomb tagged kunai and his eyes widened. "Kiba what are you-

"MOVE!" screamed Kiba as he shoved Naruto out of the way and threw the Kunai at the tree behind him. Within a matter of seconds, the tree blew to pieces and Kiba squinted to see if he got anyone. But unfortunatley no one was there.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Kiba. "What are you doing?!"

"There were ninja watching us."

When Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba heard this they stood up and readied Kunai's also.

"That's why Akumaru growled." said Shino as he looked at Kiba. Kiba looked at him seriously and nodded.

"Looks like we were discovered." Everyone turned around and threw their kunai's in the direction the voice came from. But they all missed for the fact that there was nothing there except a random puddle on the ground.

All their eyes widened when they saw a tall black cloaked figure arise from the puddle. Sakura looked at the person curiously. He had a huge metal claw, and there was someone on his back. The taller one had straight hair, while the other one on his back had wavy long hair. They both wore mist head bands and Sakura immediately remembered who these two were.

"You're the demon brothers." she said as she pointed a finger at them. "The one with the straight hair is Gozu and you on Gozu's back are Meizu." When Naruto heard their names he looked at Sakura.

"You mean the two from the mission when we had to escort the bridge builder to the mist?" Sakura nodded and got in a fighting stance. The demon brothers began to laugh when they too realized who they were fighting.

"You two are the weaklings from about three years ago! This is going to be so easy! Let's kill them first and then take the pills." Meizu said as he climbed off Gozu's back.

"Sounds like a plan." replied Gozu with a devilish laugh.

Kiba noticed that the two had a metal claw on only one hand and the claws were connected with a metal chain.

"Don't let them wrap you in the chain, they will squeeze you until you rip into two." explained Sakura too Kiba and Shino. "Or scratch you, their claws have poison." Kiba swallowed a little nervous. _These two looked serious_

"That's not all we have now. We learned a new technique." said Gozu as he and Meizu formed hand seals. "Double hidden mist jutsu." said the brothers simultaneously. In a matter of seconds the forest was shrouded in mist a really thick mist that put Zabuza's to shame.

"Damn it I can't see a thing!" screamed Naruto in anger.

The four stared around them and prepared for any kind of attack. Though it seemed pointless for the fact that they could barely see anything. A cling sound echoed in the air and Sakura's eye's widened.

"T-They separated." she said nervously. "Why would they do that...usually they fight together?"

"Because we are now so skilled that we don't need one another!" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard Meizu say this right next to her.

"Time to separate you all." said Gozu who was standing beside Kiba. Before anyone could react, Sakura and Shino were hit to one side of the forest while Kiba, Naruto and Akumaru were hit to another.

Naruto and Kiba's point of view

Naruto back slammed against a tree and he cried out in pain. It took him about two minutes before he was able to stand back up properly. He grabbed his back and groaned from the pain as he walked. "Damn that hurt." Naruto looked around but couldn't see anything because of the mist. He then heard a yelp that belonged from Akumaru.

"Kiba! Akumaru!" Naruto was becoming very worried. The yelp that came from Akumaru sounded like a bad one.

"Ah! Naruto help me!" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard Kiba cry out to him.

"Kiba! Where are you?!" Naruto started running in the direction he heard Kiba's voice. But he couldn't move that fast for the fact he was basically as good as blind from the thick mist.

"You better hurry up faggot! Unless you want you're boyfriend to die!" screamed a voice that belonged to Gozu. Naruto quickened his pace as fast as he could when he found out Kiba was caught. " The longer I wait the more I'll become in patient. The more I become inpatient, the closer you're boyfriend comes to seeing the after life."

"NARUTO!" screamed Kiba in agony.

A fire lit inside Naruto when he heard Kiba's voice straining. He knew that Gozu was squeezing the brunette with that metal chain of his. As he ran forward he heard Kiba's cries become clearer. NARUTO…PLEASE…I NEED YOU!"

Naruto pulled on his blonde hair. As much as he looked he couldn't find Kiba. It sounded as though the brunette was close but he couldn't find him anywhere, the mist was too heavy in the air. Naruto ran a little farther ahead but a pain in his stomach made him collapse.

_/You're boyfriend is dying. You know I could help you rescue him./_

Naruto clenched his stomach in pain and shook his head. "I…don't need you're help…demon. Why would you want to help me anyway?"

_/Who said I'm helping you? As I told you before, I am apart of him now. And if he dies part of me is going with him./_

"What do you mean? There is no way you are inside him."

_/You are a stupid boy. You are wasting your time questioning me while he is suffering and using his last breaths calling out to you. Listen up you loud hyperactive boy. If you don't let me come out right now, he will die!/ _The nine tails was becoming angry as you can see.

"There is…no way…I'm letting you out! Then you're free to destroy anything you'd want to again."

_/No I can not. If I don't have all of my charka there is no way I can totally escape from the seal on this body! And besides don't you love him? I mean you guys have done the sookey sookey three times./_

"Shut up you pervert!" He refused to answer the question about love though. There had only been one person that Naruto had ever loved and that person abandoned him. He wasn't certain if he loved Kiba. He did have strong feelings for him, even if they had been only going out for three days. When Naruto heard Gozu's voice again he listened closley.

"I AM GOING TO COUNT TO FIVE, AND IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY THEN, YOU'RE BOYFRIEND WILL BE TORN TO PIECES. 5"

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as he held the top of his head.

4

"NARUTO PLEASE!" /_Just let me help you, you idiot! He's going to die any second now._

3

"Take me demon now!" screamed Naruto not caring about the consequences.

2

Gozu licked his lips as he counted, loving the suspension. Kiba glared as if he was going to do something but he couldn't because he was tied from head to toe around a tree by Gozu's metal chain. "Man you're boyfriend must really be selfish. Looks like this is where life stops for you."

1

Gozu focused his charka in the chain, making it grip tighter around Kiba's whole body. Kiba cried out in pain and closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself being crushed between the hard bark of the tree and the cold metal of Gozu's chain.

"Now you die!" said Gozu with a sadistic smile.

A tear fell from Kiba's cheek when he heard Gozu's words. _This is where it all ends for me. Naruto…I know we just started going out…but I have the feeling that I've fallen in love with you… even as my life flashes before my eyes your the only one i can think about…it must be love._

Kiba's eyes shot open when he heard the sound of quick paced footsteps. He stared at Gozu who was now focusing beside him. The demon brother had a fearful look in his eyes.

"What the hell are you?" said Gozu in fear. Kiba looked in the direction that Gozu was facing and saw a figure shrouded in the mist. The figure had red charka surrounding it, and Kiba could feel the intent to kill coming from it.

"The…last…thing…you…will…ever…FEAR!" said the demonic voice before tackling Gozu out of Kiba's sight.

Gozu was sent flying into the ground about 20 feet away. He screamed as the beast that had tackled him appeared right in front of him. His body was shrouded in red charka that made him almost look like a fox. When he looked at it's face he noticed it had long thick whiskers, fox like fangs, and his eyes were red with murderous intent. Though it was far away he could feel the beast's charka and it was basically burning his skin. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the blonde hair and the orange and black outfit the beast was wearing. "Y-You're that kid Naruto."

The beast growled and pounced on top of him. His long talon like nails pierced through both of Gozu's shoulders as he held him down. "So you like making people suffer?" said the sadistic voice thhat belonged to the demon fox. Gozu shook his head quickly.

"N-No…I don't. I'm sorry!" The Demon dug his nails deeper into the skin and Gozu's black coat was becoming soaked with blood.

"Really? Because I love to make people suffer." The demon closed his eyes and laughed wickedly after he said this. When Gozu seen this he took the opportunity to slash him across the face with his metal claw, making nine tails face the other way. Gozu slipped from beneath the demon and began running for his life.

He glanced back and smiled when he saw no one was behind him. "Ha that was a close one!" He acted as though he was dominant and brave when he said this. Then he heard something whipping through the air. He turned behind him and coughed when he felt a red charka claw grip his throat. Before he could react, the claw pulled him all the way back so he was face to face with a demon.

The fox glared at the mist ninja as his grip on Gozu's throat tightened. "That…really…hurt!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the demon slowly lifted Gozu about 15 feet in the air.

"What was it you said to Kiba? Ah that's right, NOW YOU DIE!" Naruto's charka claw pulled Gozu down head first with intense speed and when Gozu's head hit the ground a loud snapping noise was heard. The demon had snapped Gozu's neck backwards, and the demon brother died instantly.

The nine tales immediately laughed devilishly until he heard a sobbing noise coming from behind him. The demon slowly turned around and saw it was Kiba. The brunette was hugging himself and shivering in fear. Tears were coming from his hazel eyes like a waterfall.

The moment the demon saw the tears, the charka that shrouded around Naruto disappeared. His nails and bushy whiskers turned back to normal. And his fiery red eyes turned back to the cool blue. "K-Kiba…"

Kiba shook his head, basically telling Naruto to stop speaking.

"Kiba it was the only way-

"I…never want to see you again Naruto. You…fucking monster!"

All Naruto could do was stare as Kiba turned and ran away. His cerulean eyes began to fill with tears and his heart felt as though it crumbled into pieces. He lost someone he cared deeply for

again.

Well, well all those people who were anxious to see Kiba find out got what they wanted. But this story is far from over…

Believe it!

ill updat in the next two days kk


	6. Turning to the wrong person

**Thanks for the reviews reviewers! This Chapter is the group reaching the mist village. Uh and I'm so glad to have a male review my yaoi, no offense girls I love u all but as a male yaoi writer I'm glad to find another! Thanks for the review seedawg! There is a Yaoi scene people!**

Kiba panted as he dashed through the now clearing mist. His insides felt like they were being stabbed from what he had just witnessed. As much as he wanted to find a tree so he could sit and cry, he couldn't. He needed to find Akumaru, for he knew that his partner had been injured. He focused his charka to his nose and immediately caught onto the familiar scent that belonged to the white dog. He quickly ran with all his might until he almost tripped over his furry friend since he blended in with the mist so much. He got on his knees and analyzed the dog for any injuries.

When Akumaru felt the presence of his master he stood up, his left front leg wobbling as he did this. Kiba knew it must have been from when Gozu hit them away from one another. The moment he saw the dog stand up, he quickly hugged him and began crying on his furry body. His wet tears dampening Akumaru's white fur.

"Akumaru…" was the only thing Kiba could say. He wasn't going to begin ranting on about how Naruto was some freaky monster. He barely even believed what he saw. He hoped this was all some nightmare, and that he would wake up soon. But the escape he was basically pleading inside for never came. Kiba got off the dog and began petting the top of Akumaru's fluffy head, while tears still streamed from his eyes.

As he did this he noticed the mist was slowly going away. Kiba stood up and whistled for Akumaru to follow him. He was going to find Shino and Sakura. Right now, he could care less where Naruto was.

Chapter Break

/_I told you he would find out sooner or later!/ _laughed the fox demon from within Naruto. Naruto walked forward and held his stomach in pain from the presence of the fox.

"This is what I get from fucking saving his ass." yelled Naruto talking more to himself than the fox demon. "He calls me a fucking monster and then leaves me."

_/Looks like you wont be getting anymore ass from him./ _laughed the fox again, though Naruto was ignoring his immature comments. As he traveled back in the direction from which he came he noticed the mist was going away and figured that Shino and Sakura had taken care of Meizu. It hurt when Naruto thought about the one demon brother, for the fact that he broke Gozu's neck. But then again it wasn't him, it was the demon.

After the fox was finished with his laughing he then said something that caught Naruto's attention. _/So I'm guessing you don't love him anymore./ _Naruto shook his head.

"I never did love him! We have been going out for only a day. How the hell can I love him?" said Naruto, becoming annoyed at the thought of loving again.

/_Well I know that he was something special to you. I mean you have been with plenty of people, and with them you had no feeling but to have sex with them. With this one, now it was different. Yes you did already have sex with him, but the two of you share some kind of strong bond./_

"I have no clue what you're talking about fox!" said Naruto, barely believing the words that left his own mouth. He knew he had strong feelings for the brunette, whether he wanted to believe it or not. "Anyway leave me alone. I control this body and I want you to shut up right now!"

The fox had no choice but to be silent. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he finally saw Sakura and Shino from a distance. As he neared closer to them he saw Kiba and his tough act that he had been putting on for the fox had been vanquished.

"Kiba kun look it's Naruto!" screamed Sakura pointing toward the blonde. Kiba glanced at Naruto and then began rubbing Akumaru's injured leg, trying to use that as an excuse to avoid looking at Naruto's whiskered face. As Naruto came closer to the group he felt the air around him become hotter. He stopped in front of Sakura, and looked around. "So where is Meizu?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "We had no choice but to kill him…what about Gozu?"

Naruto looked at Kiba who was staring into the distance and then shook his head. Shino forehead crinkled when he saw how strange Naruto and Kiba were acting towards one another. An eerie silence overcame everyone except Sakura. Sakura hummed and looked at everyone trying to ease the tension, but to no avail. "Well you know…we should be heading out!" she said clapping her hands together with a smile.

Chapter Break

"We are finally here!" said Sakura, relieved that they were finally out of the woods and into the mist village. It had to be at least six in the morning and the four ninja were exhausted. The village seemed very peaceful and a bit too silent but then again it was early. Sakura turned to the boys who all looked as though they were dying. "Wow you all really need some rest. How about we find a nice inn, before delivering the pills?"

"That would be great." said Kiba in a quite voice, but pleased to hear they would be resting. Sakura looked at Kiba and then at Naruto. She had wondered the whole rest of the way here why the two hadn't said a word to one another. Kiba basically avoided everyone's eye contact after they took care of the demon brothers, while Naruto looked sadder then ever. She felt like asking if something was wrong but it was really none of her business to be asking questions about their relationship.

Chapter Break

The four ninja's finally found a really nice inn that didn't cost much. The best thing about it was that it included a nice hot spring. "Here's the key to you three's room." said Sakura as she handed Shino the key to the room he Kiba and Naruto would be sharing. The three began walking away but turned around when they heard Sakura speak again. "Uh…would someone like to go with me while I deliver the pills?" She really didn't want to be walking around the village alone, afraid of getting lost.

Everyone looked at one another none of them really wanting to go and hoping someone would step up and go with her. When Sakura realized no one wanted to accompany her she looked to the ground. "Oh…it's alright. I can go by myself." Sakura said this in a sad tone that made each boy feel really guilty.

"I'll go Sakura-chan." said Naruto, as he walked towards the pink haired Kunoichi with a fake smile. Sakura brushed her hand through her shiny pink hair and smiled.

"Thanks Naruto. You're a really good person." Kiba rolled his eyes at Sakura's comment, but inside he was starting to feel bad himself for what he said to the blonde.

Kiba sighed as he watched Naruto walk away. He was so confused, and he needed someone to talk to. He then turned to Shino who unlocked the door to their room and slowly walked in. It was just going to be him and Shino for the time being for the fact that Akumaru had to sleep in a special pet's room. Kiba felt a little nervous but went in there anyway.

The room was pretty simple and Kiba wasn't surprised for the cheap price they had paid for it. There were three beds aligned in a row. They all had white comforters and white pillows on them and by each bed was a night stand. A bureau that had a decent sized mirror in front of it was on the opposite wall of the beds and beside that was a door that led into a bathroom. All the way at the end of the room was a huge window that was open letting a cool breeze in. When he closed the door he noticed Shino took off his glasses and was staring at him. Kiba stared at his beautiful light brown eyes, almost missing them a little.

Shino looked at Kiba with concern as he climbed on the middle bed. "Sit Kiba-kun." said Shino, patting a vacant spot on the bed he was sitting on. Kiba gave him a curious look, but walked over and sat beside him anyway. Shino placed a hand on the brunette's leg and Kiba gave him an unsure look. "I know something happened between you and Naruto. Spill it."

Kiba was really confused. Shino said this as though he was going to try and solve the problem. That seemed a little suspicious, for the fact that he hated Naruto. But Kiba really needed to talk, and Shino was the only person to turn to at the moment.

Chapter Break

Sakura and Naruto walked out of the Mizukage tower silent as when they walked in. Sakura looked at Naruto her green eyes full of concern. "Is everything alright Naruto?" said Sakura staring at the blonde as he looked at the ground. Apparently he was wrapped in his own thoughts because he didn't respond. She placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and stopped him making sure Naruto was only focusing on her. "What is wrong with you?"

Naruto looked to the ground, not able to bring himself to look at Sakura. "Me and Kiba no longer…go out." said Naruto, his voice cracking from admitting he and Kiba were done. Sakura's mouth dropped as she watched Naruto's cerulean eyes get glassy. She never saw the blonde cry before. She quickly hugged him and rubbed his back as Naruto began to cry in her shoulder.

"What happened?" said Sakura in a soothing tone. Naruto's gasped for air as he tried to speak.

Sakura led the blonde to a nearby bench so they could discuss the matter. Naruto explained everything that happened, from the point the two first made love, which Sakura seem to really enjoy, to the fight with Shino, and to the incident with Gozu and the demon fox. Naruto was surprised when Sakura took the news of him having the nine tails within him so lightly. "Uh aren't you a little freaked out that I have the nine tailed fox inside me?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "I have known about that ever since the incident in the forest of death. I just never told you I knew." Naruto jaw dropped. She had known about this for the past 4 years, ever since his fight with Orochimaru. "But anyway I can see why Kiba got upset with you. You lied to him when he asked about how you were healing so fast, and then to top that off he found out on his own and watched the thing kill Gozu. I would've been a little upset too."

"I know…but it was the only way to save hi-." said Naruto, as he began slapping himself on the head. Sakura grabbed his hand and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"But you lied Naruto! And when you're in a relationship you are suppose to tell you're partner everything." said Sakura, not knowing she quoted the exact same words Kiba had said to him. Naruto looked down at his legs, feeling ashamed. "Now when we go back to the inn, apologize to him privately. Then give him some time and he'll forgive you. Trust me."

Naruto looked up and a smile formed over his mouth. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Chapter break (last one I swear hehehe)

"So here's how it all happened." began Kiba as he stared at the bug user. "I was caught by G-

Kiba went silent when he felt Shino's hand over his mouth. Shino gave him a devilish grin as he licked his lips. "At second thought, let's save the talking for later." Kiba's eyes widened as he felt himself pushed back on the bed. Shino quickly got on top of him and held Kiba's hands above his head.

"Shino get the hell off me!" screamed Kiba as he kicked his feet in the air. Shino quickly smacked Kiba across the cheek with force making him shut up.

"Who do you think you're talking to you bitch." said Shino as he gripped Kiba by his brunette tendrils making the Chuunin yelp. He pulled Kiba into a one sided kiss as he tasted the Inuzuka's delicious lips. Kiba closed his mouth tightly as Shino's tongue tried to get access into his wet cavern. When he failed to get in he moved down to Kiba's tan neck and flicked his tongue over it, moistening it. Kiba clenched his teeth together and held back a moan.

Shino then pulled off his neck and gave a Kiba a psychotic grin. "I have to use both hands for you so looks like I'll have to hold you down another way."

Kiba immediately began to shake his head and screamed "Please no!" Kiba knew exactly how Shino was going to hold him down. Bugs began to scatter from beneath Shino's sleeves. They all crawled down Shino's arms and wrapped around Kiba's wrist as if they were handcuffs. Goosebumps formed over his skin as he felt Shino's bugs on him. Shino released his grip on Kiba's wrist and let the bugs hold them down. No matter how much Kiba tried, he couldn't separate his arms, or even lift them.

Shino then stood up and pulled a Kunai from his weapon pouch and smiled. He licked the tip before saying "You're going to belong to me whether you like it or not." All Kiba could do was glare at the bug user as he felt Shino slice his shirt open with the Kunai. Shino dropped the Kunai and began to rub his hand over Kiba's tan chest as if it were a shrine. He leaned down and began sucking on Kiba's nipple.

"Oh God Shino…stop!" cried Kiba in a pleadful moan. As much as his body was enjoying this he in particular wasn't. He didn't want to do this with anyone other than Naruto. As much as he tried to act as though he was over the blonde the truth was he wasn't. Ever since they left all he wanted to do was talk to the blonde. Even though he had lied to him, Kiba still had deep feelings for the boy.

Shino removed his mouth from Kiba's nipple and looked him in the eye. "As much as you say you want me to stop…" Shino paused and flicked his tongue over Kiba's other nipple making Kiba moan again. "You're body is telling me otherwise." Shino hands then traveled over Kiba's button to his pants, and quickly undid them.

When Kiba watched Shino pull both his pants and boxers off he felt ashamed. His manhood was standing tall and Kiba didn't like it one bit. It showed Shino how much his body was really enjoying this. Shino looked up at Kiba and snickered before licking over the pink head. Kiba shut his eyes as a moan slithered from his mouth. Shino then held the length with one of his hands before swallowing as much of Kiba as he could, making Kiba gasp from the sensational feeling. He moaned as Shino's teeth lightly pressed down on his dick as he pulled. "…Shino…please stop." moaned Kiba, trying as hard as he could to hold back his moaning. Shino bobbed his head up and down enjoying Kiba's moan. It wasn't long before Kiba spilled his warm seed into his mouth. Shino swallowed the delicious taste and stood up. He apparently missed some for the fact that cum was stuck to his chin. When Shino realized this he wiped the sticky substance away and grinned.

Kiba became worried when he saw the bug users evil grin. Shino stood up and pulled down his own pants revealing his black bowers that had a huge bulge in them. He looked to the ground where he had dropped his Kunai and picked it up. He licked the point of the kunai before climbing on top of Kiba's chest with a devilish smile. "What are you doing?"

Shino smiled and pulled down his boxers revealing his own long cock. He then held the Kunai to Kiba's throat and glared at him. "Suck me off right now. And if you think about biting my dick I'll slice you're throat." Shino's words were deep and intimidating and Kiba knew he wasn't bluffing. He always knew Shino was a psycho even when the two were going out, he had anger issues. With no choice Kiba slowly swallowed Shino's dick making the bug user moan. "Yea you fucking whore…suck it good."

Shino couldn't help but thrust his hips a little so that the head of his cock hit the back of Kiba's throat. He also gripped his brunette hair forcing Kiba to swallow as much as he could until he heard him gag. He laughed and pulled Kiba back to let him get a moment for air and then quickly shoved his dick back in his mouth again. "Yea…fucking choke on it!"

Kiba coughed some more as he felt Shino's dick go deeper into his throat. Shino was moaning loudly and he knew the bug user would come any second. He was hoping that Shino would because that would lower the chances that Shino would have the energy to fuck him. To his disappointment Shino pulled out his mouth before he came and did just what Kiba had feared. He got off Kiba and parted his tan legs with his normal evil smile. "I hope you like it raw because I don't have any lube with me."

Kiba closed his eyes and readied himself for the pain his lower back was about to take. Without warning Shino shoved deep with in Kiba's tight chambers making the brunette cry out in pain. "Oh God Shino!" Shino slowly pulled out and slammed back in making Kiba cries become louder. "Please stop…it hurts!" pleaded Kiba, his hazel eyes leaking out tears. But Shino was enjoying this too much. He continued this pattern of thrusts loving the cries coming from the Inuzuka.

"Damn you're so tight!" he moaned as he pulled out and slammed back in. As he pounded into Kiba's tight chamber more he leaned forward and kissed the brunette roughly. The moment Kiba felt Shino's lips against his own he sank his fangs into the bug users making him pull back and scream. "Ah… you fucking bitch!" he screamed, as he punched Kiba across the face, with extreme force. Kiba's head snapped to the left and his head ached with pain. Shino totally flipped and he began punching Kiba in the ribs over and over, making the brunette cry out in pain. "You want to fucking bite me like a dog. Then I'll beet the shit out of you like one.

"Naruto!" screamed Kiba, even though he knew the blonde wasn't there. He screamed his name for a number of reasons. One he wished the blonde was here right now to stop Shino from abusing him. Two he also screamed for the fact that he felt sorry for ever saying those horrible words to Naruto. That was the reason the blonde didn't want to tell anyone about the thing inside of him, for they said things like what Kiba had said. And Kiba knew those words sank deep into the blonde hurting his feelings.

"Scream his fucking name all you want!" said Shino as his fist still beat on Kiba's stomach and chest. He then gripped Kiba by the hair and began punching his red tattooed face. "He isn't coming back anytime soo-

Before Shino could finish his statement he felt a fist collide with his face, sending him into a near wall. When he looked up there stood Naruto, and the expression on his face intimidated the bug user greatly. Naruto quickly grabbed Shino by his collar and threw him against the bureau shattering the beautiful mirror. Naruto got on top of Shino and the bug user quickly covered his face trying to prevent Naruto's punches. It wasn't helping to much though. Naruto threw nothing but heavy punches and Shino had no choice but to put his now bruised hands to the side of him. Giving Naruto the opening he wanted to teach the pale by a lesson.

"You think it's fucking cool to hurt someone like that!" screamed Naruto as he busted Shino's nose.

Naruto felt more powerful than ever before as he beat up Shino. He wasn't even using the fox spirit either. It was the strength of him fighting for the one he cared for. "You ain't so tough now are you!" screamed Naruto again as he landed a punch on Shino's uncovered eye.

By this point Shino's mouth was crusty and bruised, his nose was bloody, and his left eye was swollen shut badly. Shino then boldly spat his blood filled saliva on Naruto's face and smirked. Naruto glared down at the bug user as he wiped the spit from his face, and Shino knew he made a mistake. Naruto raised his fist high in the air and punched the bug user unconscious.

Naruto quickly stood up when he heard Kiba coughing on the bed. He ran over to him and quickly brushed off Shino's bugs that were around the brunette's wrist. As he looked over the beaten body he noticed the once tan chest and stomach were now a dark black and purple from bruises. Blood was dripping from the side of Kiba's mouth, and both his eyes were swollen shut. Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around Kiba and rocked the boy back and forth, kissing his brunette head as he did this. "Kiba…I'm so sorry!" yelled Naruto, gasping for air as he cried. He knew that Kiba couldn't hear him because he was unconscious from the beating Shino had given him. He looked at his precious face again and rubbed his swollen cold tattooed cheek with the back of his hand, as tears poured from his eyes.

"…I'm so so sorry."

Ok that's the end of that depressing chapter...Please tell me what you think…anyways next one will come in about another two days or maybe one who knows kk!!!! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS!!!


	7. No More Lies

OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS I AM SURPRISED AT SOME OF THE REVIEWS!!!

One reason is I got a lot for this chapter which I am very thankful for…tear love you people! Secondly I love how the majority of you didn't feel bad for Kiba but instead called him an idiot…you speak the truth…that was stupid of him! But I'm glad a lot of people like this I'll try to make it a long fic for all of you reviewers pleasure KK here's chapter 7 ENJOY!

Naruto snored lightly as his head laid on the edge of the bed where Kiba was recuperating on. Sakura had decided to let Kiba rest at the hotel instead of the Mist's hospital for the fact that she was skilled enough to heal Kiba's wounds herself.

Naruto was surprised at how skilled Sakura had become. She had laid Kiba on the end bed and healed his wounds with extreme ease. The only problem was his wrist, they had an extreme loss of chakra in the area from Shino's chakra eating bugs. The medical kunoichi had told him that that would be the area he would feel pain most when he awoke and that his body would still ache slightly. Other than that he was fine and just needed to rest for a little bit. After she was finished with that she took Shino's beaten and bloody body, to the mist's hospital. She had no intensions of healing him after what he had done to poor Kiba.

Naruto decided to stay with Kiba until he woke up. He had pulled a chair by the bed and stared at the tan sleeping beauty. He held Kiba's soft hand, hoping that at any moment he would awake, but he hadn't. And that's how Naruto ended up with his head resting against the edge of Kiba's bed, his hand still holding Kiba's own warm soft hand. His head jerked up when he felt the smooth hand squeeze his own signaling he Kiba was waking up.

His cerulean eyes focused on Kiba's red tattooed face eager to see the brunette open his eyes. Calmness came over Naruto's body when he watched Kiba yawn and slightly open his eyes. Naruto smirked when he finally saw Kiba's hazel slit eyes look at him. Kiba turned to Naruto and smiled, at the moment he forgot everything that happened, and it wasn't long before he realized the horrible words he had said to the blonde just a day ago. His smile turned into a frown and this also removed Naruto's little smirk.

Kiba slowly sat up and noticed his hand was placed in Naruto's firm grip. He had no intentions of taking it away either. He noticed his normally manly hands looked feminine compared to Naruto's. He coughed lightly and wasn't surprised when Naruto made him lay back down. He inched closer to the bed and ran his free hand through Kiba's brunette tendrils. Kiba felt a little uncomfortable as to how forgiving the blonde was. "Naruto…I'm really sorr-"

Naruto placed the hand that was rubbing through Kiba's hair over Kiba's lips. "Don't even think about apologizing." said Naruto, in a stern but full of care voice. "I lied to you from the moment you became suspicious about my wounds healing so fast. I'm sorry Kiba. For lying to you and then letting you find out what kind of…" Naruto paused for a moment trying to choose his words wisely. "…thing was inside of me."

Kiba stared at Naruto's whiskered face and saw by his expression how sincere his words truly were. But Kiba still felt what he said was wrong and knew he needed to apologize. "Well…I'm sorry for saying such horrible words to you." Kiba lifted his other hand and ran it across Naruto's cheek, which made Naruto give the brunette a suspicious look. "You are such a kind hearted person. You did nothing but care for me in my time of need and it was wrong for me to flip out on you like that."

Naruto nodded and made a faint smile. He was still looking curiously at Kiba's hand that massaged his cheek. "Uh…doesn't you're wrists hurt?" said Naruto, feeling a little confused and curious. Kiba pulled his wrist back and looked at it.

"No they feel better than ever actually." he replied, feeling relieved at how well his whole body actually felt. "Sakura must really be a good medical nin." said Kiba, laying his hand to the side and focusing back on Naruto, who was giving him an unsure look.

"Well…how does your body feel?" said Naruto, now trying to get answers from the brunette without being suspicious. He knew something wasn't right. Sakura had told him his wrist would be aching with pain. Now if the brunette said his body was perfectly fine he would become worried.

"My body feels amazing." he said with a smile as though he were in heaven. "Feels like it's so full of energy."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped open. Warmth filled the air and Naruto knew it was from him becoming nervous. The choice of words Kiba used made him come to one conclusion as to how he was feeling so better.

The nine tails energy.

Naruto swallowed and he looked at Kiba his face becoming sweaty. When the Inuzuka noticed this he frowned and sat up, finally removing his hands from Naruto. "Naruto…what's wrong?" said Kiba, his voice becoming hoarse in from fear. Naruto contemplated on whether to lie once again, which would only tell him he learned nothing from this recent experience. Or he could tell the brunette the very bad news that the nine tails also lived in him now.

Naruto shook his head at the thought of lying and sighed deeply looking at the white comforter that Kiba laid beneath. "Well you see…you shouldn't be feeling this well right now." said Naruto, still focusing anywhere but Kiba's hazel slits.

Kiba shook his head not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto ran his hands over his blonde head as if trying to flatten his hair. "You see…while I was leaving you're apartment, the first night we got together…" Kiba nodded and waited for Naruto to continue. "…the fox talked to me and said he not only lived inside of me now…but you also." Kiba stared at Naruto in shock, his jaw almost hitting the floor. Naruto stood up and turned away from Kiba. "I know you're mad and I won't be surprised if you'd like me to leave. Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled on it making the blonde fall back on the bed. Although Kiba was a little upset, he hid it. He and Naruto had gone through enough already. Naruto stared up at the ceiling waiting for Kiba to start yelling at him which he deserved.

But the yelling never came. Instead he felt Kiba's warm still nude body on top of his own. Kiba leaned on his chest and stared into his blue eyes. "I'm not mad…a little shocked but not mad." Kiba then leaned his head on Naruto's clothed chest and inhaled the blonde's scent that he had missed for the past day. He was glad when he felt Naruto hold him, loving the feel of his manly hands caressing his back. "So can you tell me anything about this fox?" said Kiba, closing his eyes from the extraordinary feeling on his back.

"Yea I know a few things." replied Naruto, he couldn't resist but rub Kiba's back more, loving how smooth it was. It was as if he were touching silk itself. "Well I know that when you get really angry it sometimes comes out, but you'll lose control of you're senses! As you saw with me...and Gozu." Kiba swallowed feeling a little nervous. He really didn't want to turn into a crazy demon. "You're chakra will rise greatly and you'll feel as though you could destroy anything that stands in you're way. And it sometimes will talk to you. Now the reason I knew he was in you because if you have the nine tails within you, you wounds heal by themselves in less than an hour!"

"Wow that's amazing." said Kiba as his finger trailed along Naruto's chest. Naruto let out a slight snicker from the ticklish feeling from Kiba's finger. Though Kiba didn't notice it. He was still caught up in the whole Kyuubi situation. "How do you think, it got transferred into my body."

"I dunno." said Naruto now trying to hold back another laugh.

"Maybe when we had sex. That's the only explanation for how it got into me." said Kiba as his finger now traced around Naruto's nipple, though Kiba wasn't trying to be sexual. He was just caught up in his thoughts and he always ran his fingers along something when he thought.

"…Maybe." said Naruto with a higher tone than usual. But as the pointed finger began to trace circles along his chest, Naruto couldn't hold back. "My God Kiba! That fucking tickles!"

Kiba looked up at Naruto and smiled. "So you're ticklish." Naruto didn't like the evil look that came across Kiba's face. Naruto shook his head and smiled. A calmness came over both males when they saw each other's smile, making their tense situation ease a bit. Though Kiba was only putting on an act, not wanting to hurt Naruto's feelings.

"Don't you dare." said Naruto with a blush as Kiba's hand lifted from his chest. He thought the brunette had really given up but within seconds, Kiba poked Naruto's side making him fall of the bed with a laugh. Kiba would've laughed at the blonde but he had pulled Kiba off the bed with him. The nude Inuzuka was relieved when he felt himself land on Naruto instead of the wooden floor. Naruto was still laughing when he felt himself be silenced with a kiss from Kiba.

He moaned as he felt Kiba's lips against his. Kiba pulled back and licked Naruto's upper lip before leaning into another kiss. But this time Kiba clashed his tongue with Naruto's trying to gain the title of the more dominant kisser. As their tongues fought, Naruto's seemed way to experienced and he easily won like always. He entered Kiba's mouth enjoying the nice strawberry taste it gave off. Naruto's hands slid down Kiba's back and gripped his tight ass.

Kiba moaned lustfully in Naruto's mouth loving the sensational feeling of Naruto grip his ass. When they separated for air, Kiba's hands unzipped Naruto's orange jacket, revealing a white t-shirt beneath it. Naruto slid his hands out of the sleeves making the jacket lye flat beneath them. Kiba kissed along Naruto's jar as he slowly lifted the white t-shirt. Naruto moaned from the Kiba's wet warm muscle massaging his jaw line.

Kiba pulled back and tapped under Naruto's arms signaling for him to lift them up. Naruto did as he was signaled and watched, his eyes full of lust as the nude Kiba removed his shirt. Kiba sat up so his ass was on Naruto's lower stomach and he began to rub over the muscular body. Naruto wasn't surprised to see the brunette already hard for him, as he cock poked straight forward like a knife. Naruto's hands moved from Kiba's behind and began rubbing on Kiba's smooth legs.

Kiba leaned forward as if he was going to kiss Naruto but then moved to the blonde's neck. He trailed warm kisses down to Naruto's shoulder making Naruto close his eyes as if he were on cloud nine. He locked over the blade of Naruto's shoulder and then quickly sunk his fangs into it, making Naruto's body arch up. Kiba quickly licked over the wound and began helping himself to the copper taste he enjoyed so much. "Damn…Kiba." were the only words he could mutter from the unexplainable feeling.

Naruto grabbed Kiba by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. He was eager to know why the brunette had an appetite for his blood so much. Once he tasted the coppery taste Kiba had been experienced, there was no doubt why. It had a very tangy taste to it but mixed with a sweet taste also, making it very tasty. He flicked his tongue over Kiba's lips enjoying his own taste as much as he could. Though he wanted more, Kiba moved down to Naruto' chest and began kissing over it.

When he got to one of Naruto's nipples he began sucking on it roughly like a baby eager to get milk. "Mmmm…Kiba." moaned Naruto, as his hands massaged Kiba's brunette hair. Kiba used one of his hands to pinch the blondes other nipple, hardening it, while he continued to suck Naruto's pink nub.

Once Kiba was done with that, his hands quickly moved to the button on Naruto's pants and easily undid it, kissing over the blonde's amazing body as he did this. When he was able to unzip Naruto's orange pants he quickly pulled them off so Naruto only wore a pair of green boxers with frogs over them.

Kiba basically drooled when he witnessed Naruto's astounding length pointing straight up, through the slit in his boxer. He pulled the boxers off and quickly stuck his head in between Naruto's legs. Before licking the pink head of Naruto's manhood he moved down to his balls and licked over them. "God Kiba!" moaned Naruto as he watched the top of Kiba's brown head. Kiba then moved back up to Naruto's oversized cock and grabbed the amazing length with one hand. He licked along the sides of the blonde's shaft, his tongue trailing over a bulging vein. "God Kiba…how did I go two days without you?" moaned Naruto, basically asking a rhetorical question. Kiba then licked over the pink head as his hazel eye's focused on Naruto's lustful expressions.

His tongue licked inside the slit, making Naruto howl like the lustful fox he was. Kiba let out a quick snicker before swallowing as much of Naruto as he could. He moved up and down slowly, and he knew Kiba was playing with him. "C'mon baby move faster." choked Naruto, trying to beg in a cool way. But Kiba only slowed his pace and Naruto grabbed his blonde hair a little frustrated. His seed was building up to a point where it hurt and he needed to release.

He quickly began to thrust his hips, forcing his cock to move faster inside Kiba's wet cavern. This reminded Kiba of what had just happened two him earlier in the day, but this time he didn't care. He was in love with Naruto, whether he admitted it or not, he was and he would do anything to please the blonde. He was so caught up on Naruto that he even forgot about his own cock, which was begging for release also. Kiba moved his head against the motion of Naruto's thrust and the moment Naruto felt this, his seed unloaded into Kiba's mouth. The brunette gulped as much he could down but Naruto was pouring every drop he had into the brunette's mouth.

So much came out that Kiba couldn't prevent some from dripping onto his chin. Naruto quickly sat up and licked over Kiba's chin enjoying his own taste. Naruto then pushed Kiba on his back and quickly got in between his legs. Kiba looked at him in shock. "Y-You still have more go?" said the brunette in disbelief.

Naruto licked his lips before saying, "I could come for you all day Kiba." Naruto then took some of the cum that was dripping from the head of his dick and spread it around Kiba's entrance. Naruto felt like giving it rough to Kiba today, for the fact that he hadn't had Kiba for two days. He looked up and was pleased to find the nightstand in front of him. He placed the head of his penis at Kiba's entrance making Kiba hiss in lust. He slammed all the way in Kiba making Kiba's forehead crinkle as he endured the pain.

Naruto moved in and out as he heard the brunette cry beneath him. As he searched for Kiba's prostate he kissed Kiba silencing his cries. With in a matter of seconds Kiba screamed in Naruto's mouth signaling Naruto had hit his hot spot. When Naruto heard this he pulled back and lifted Kiba's legs over his shoulders. He then placed his hands firmly on the night stand before looking down at the needy Inuzuka. "I'm giving it rough today!" said Naruto with a lustful smirk.

Kiba grinned flashing his fangs at Naruto. "That's how I like it!"

With nothing else left to say Naruto slammed into Kiba hard making him scream "Naruto!" with a mix of pleasure and pain. With Naruto gripping the night stand the way he was he moved with more speed then usual and with more force. Their skin made a thick slapping noise as they met.

Kiba gripped his own throbbing cock and began pumping it as fast as he could. "Na…Naruto!" moaned Kiba over and over again. He pinched his thumb over the head of his cock as Naruto pounded into him and it was just enough to make him spill over his hand.

"Oh…God Naruto!"

Naruto wasn't far behind either. With each thrust he felt himself get closer to coming. Kiba closed his eyes tightly as he screamed Naruto's name over and over. And within a matter of seconds Naruto.

"Fuck…Kiba!" moaned Naruto as his cum filled up Kiba's entrance. Naruto fell on top of the Inuzuka's tan chest both sweating and breathing hard. All of a sudden they heard the door wing open and in came Sakura with worried eyes.

"Naruto what's wron-"

She paused the moment she saw Naruto laying on top of Kiba, the blonde deep inside the brunette. Naruto quickly pulled out of Kiba but didn't have enough strength to stand up. Naruto for once in his life shot her an angry look. "Jeez Sakura could you knock!"

"Oh…uh…" said Sakura, blushing at the scene before her eyes. Then her eyes became angry when she saw the exhausted Kiba lying beneath him. She remembered that she told Naruto that he needed rest and Sakura's eyes became slouched. "Naruto you fucking horny asshole…I told you he needed rest and then you go and do this." Sakura became worried, Kiba was knocked out from the rough ride he just went on. "Look he doesn't even have the energy to get up now.

Naruto stood up and pulled up his boxer's and pants, grinning at Sakura as he did this. He then looked down and waved his hand at the brunette. "He never has the energy to stay awake after I'm done with him."

Naruto slapped Naruto in the arm and smirked. "You're so full of yourself!" Naruto let out a snicker and looked at the sleeping brunette. He then looked back at Sakura who was staring at the nude Kiba, and licking her own lips as if she was going to have him for desert.

"Hey eyes off!" yelled Naruto, making Sakura quickly look away from Kiba. She blushed and looked at the ground embarrassed to have been caught peeping at Naruto's boyfriend. But that was the last thing on Naruto's mind right now. "Sakura…I need you're help…"

Sakura looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes and knew something was upsetting the blonde. She placed a hand on his sweaty shoulder and her green eyes were filled with concern.

"…What's wrong?..."

Well there is chapter 7. Almost had a friggin nosebleed when I was typing lol JK! Sorry it was mostly smex butsomeone requested it and i enjoy writing it, next chapter will be more serious. This one they were acting as though they didn't care about the situation they were in but they do, and that will show up next chapter. There is gonna be some crazy things that happened next chapter, mostly with the Kyuubi! So PLEASE REVIEW I GOT LOTS LAST CHAPTER IT WAS GREAT…AND I GOT ANOTHER BOY REVIEWER!…who is awesome in my point of view, Zach92me…we are both april babies and born in 1992. And he likes malchick Gay the greatest song ever…heheh sorry read ur profile. but anyways everyone knows the deal two days. love u all please review.


	8. The fox and the hound

Oh My Jeez!!!! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! I really didn't expect to get reviews as much as I am because people are so stuck on Naruto being an Uke, not that I have a problem with it but jeez Naruto is definitely fit to be the Teme of a relationship! Have to thank you all:

Bunji: You are such a fucking cutey!!! I love you're story…and yes another male reviewer!

KogaKiss: Thanks for the cake lol glad you're my biggest fan!

Zac92him: I don't really know what to say, except…you're the greatest!…I like everything you like! sigh if only you lived in NJ

Blackrose23- You added me to you're favorites!!!!!! LOVE YOU

realdarkangel- Your name is awesome love it thanks for the review.

Hikari- Bout time you reviewed…but hey I love ya…see ya soon!

Heartless-angel01- Yes…I won an award! Speech –TEAR- I'd like to thank all my yaoi fans…lol jk…thanks for the review!

SasuNaru69- First off great name…nosebleed thinking about it lol! thanks for the review!

That's it…JK…can't forget my ACE!!!! As I said I loved you're reviews from the beginning…I look forward to seeing you're reviews all the time and you know that! I mean you reviewed for every chapter…you're so sweet!

Ok Chappie 8

Sakura waited as Naruto tucked the out of energy Kiba in bed. While she watched the blonde pull the covers over Kiba's tan body and see him press his lips on Kiba's forehead, she knew the two looked like they were made for one another. Naruto then brushed a hand through Kiba's brunette tendrils and stared at him for a moment admiring his beauty.

Naruto then looked up at Sakura who was smirking. He smiled and walked up to her but then his face turned serious like before. Sakura removed her smirk and was ready to listen to what Naruto had to say. "Well you see…like me…" began Naruto his voice trembling a little bit.

Sakura placed a hand on his bare broad shoulder, her green eyes making Naruto less tense. "What is it?" She said, beginning to feel worried from Naruto's expression.

"…The nine tails is also in him." said Naruto, saying it hastily, he was getting sick of the tension that filled the room. Naruto looked over at the sleeping beauty tucked under the covers.

"Are you serious!?" screamed Sakura in disbelief.

"Shhh! be quiet, he's sleeping." whispered Naruto annoyed by her loud voice. Sakura looked at him in shock. Naruto never stood up to her. But she wasn't too worried about that right now.

"So please tell me you already told him about it." said Sakura with a sigh.

"I did…and he took it ok…I think. But I don't think he can handle this." Naruto walked over to Kiba and began petting him lightly so he wouldn't disturb his sleep. Sakura walked up to the blonde and stared as he caressed Kiba's brunette head.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" said Sakura wondering how the hell she could possibly help with this. She knew medical techniques, but no one including the Hokage knew how to extract a Bijuu without killing the Jinchuuriki.

"Well first off when we get back to Konoha I need you to get an x ray of his body to see if he really does have some of the nine tails inside him." said Naruto still looking worried.

Sakura nodded.

"Then we will go from there." said Naruto still keeping his eyes on his sleeping boyfriend. He turned to Sakura who was just staring at the wall, he could tell she was thinking about the situation. "Anyway, I'm worn out…mind if I go to sleep?"

Sakura looked at the blonde and smiled. "No problem…I need some rest as well." she said as she walked over to the door. "Then I have to go check in with Shino. He's gonna be in a load of trouble when the Hokage finds out about this."

Naruto looked over at her as she opened the door. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you later tonight then?" he said smiling, hoping she didn't mind being kicked out. She smiled and nodded before closing the door, leaving Kiba and Naruto alone. Naruto let out a long yawn as he got underneath the covers with Kiba. He laid on his side and placed an arm around Kiba's tan warm waist and within a minute quickly fell asleep.

Chapter Break

Kiba's eyes slightly opened. His sleep was going quite well until he felt himself lying on a hard wet floor. Kiba got a whiff of the air and his nose crinkled. It had a salty mildew scent to it. When Kiba's vision finally came back to him, his hazel eyes widened. He sat up and was shocked at his surrounding. He was no longer in the nice hotel room. He was in some kind of weird building, maybe a factory.

He quickly stood up and when he felt the wind hit his lower area and his manhood fly in the air he realized he was still nude, and quickly covered himself with his hands. His face became all sweaty as he began to panic. "N-Naruto where are you!" he screamed, his voice echoing through the corridors. Kiba quickly ran down one of the hallways still covering himself up, and still screaming his boyfriends name.

As he turned down many of hallways he noticed he kept ending up where he had started. Kiba bit his bottom lip as he noticed his setting was the same as where he had started. His body became to shake as fear rose up within him. A loud clanging noise quickly drew his attention down another hallway. Kiba noticed there was a broken air vent above the entrance of the ceiling. He quickly ran down the hallway hoping to find someone that would help him. As he ran down the hallway he noticed the room he was about to enter had a red light to it. He stepped into the room and stopped so he could observe the room. The air felt more heavy and hot in this room. There was water spread on the ground, as if some kind of pipe broke, but Kiba could have cared less about that for the fact that there was a huge bronze looking gate in front of him with a huge lock and seal over it.

Kiba slowly walked toward the gate feeling a little nervous. As he got closer he felt the intent to kill overcome the area and quickly jumped back as huge claws clashed through the openings of the cage. Kiba fell to the ground and his now wet body began to shake. The claw quickly slid back into the darkened cage but then a huge face appeared. One that intimidated the brunette a lot.

It had a huge smile, showing tons of sharp teeth as it grinned. Its eyes were lit in an amber color and the face just looked plain out horrifying.

/_Heheh…you're Naruto's bitch…am I right!/ said the fox with a wicked cruel laugh. _Kiba quickly stood up offended by the beast's words. He tightened his fist and glared at the locked up 'thing'. Though he knew whatever it was he wouldn't stand a chance against it.

"What did you say?" said Kiba, gritting the words through his teeth. This only made the fox laugh more.

/_Wow…touchy aren't we? You let things get under you're skin, unlike Naruto./_

Kiba then realized something from the way the beast knew so much about Naruto. "You're the demon fox…aren't you?"

_/Heheh…very bright though…took the blonde ages to figure it out…Yes I am the nine tails in the flesh…/ _The beast then licked his lips as he noticed the brunette was nude. _/I now see why he likes you so much…you look quite delicious…but anyways there is a reason I brought you here./_

Kiba covered himself more as he glared at the perverted fox. "What the hell do you want?" screamed Kiba, forgetting the fact that the fox could decimate the boy.

_/Well right now you're lucky that this cursed cage is here, or I'd be out there fucking you to death…literally!/ _The fox began his evil laughing again as he stared at Kiba. Kiba grunted and his glare became more extreme though of course it had no effect on the nine tails. _/Anyway…on serious business! I am now a part of you're body…and that is a bad thing on my part! Because if you die then I die…and the other half of me also dies in Naruto! Now I'm here to let you know…heheh…if you ever need a helping hand in times of need…let me know. Actually i'll give you a taste of my power right now!/_

At that moment the fox disappeared but a foamy bunch of bubbles began flowing out of the cage. Kiba could feel an extreme heat coming from it and he quickly ran out the red tinted room. "N-Naruto!" he screamed, as he ran down the same hallways over and over. The red bubbles were still following him. Kiba glanced back and screamed Naruto's name over and over. Until he felt himself run into a wall sending him to the ground. He quickly looked up and noticed he was cornered in a hallway as the bubble approached him. Kiba curled up in the corner and held his knees close to his chest.

…_Kiba…_

Kiba quickly looked around when he heard his name. He also recognized the faint voice as his boyfriends. "NARUTO! HELP ME!"

Kiba stood up and began banging his hands against the wall. He felt the heat from the foamy air get closer and his skin was beginning to burn. As the foam was about to touch him Kiba let out a loud scream (not a girly one) and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel the heat on his body he quickly opened his eyes.

He was back in the hotel room and he was in the arms of Naruto. Kiba quickly pushed Naruto off him making the blonde fall to the floor. He quickly stood up and put on a pair of boxers and pants.

Naruto sat on the floor looking at the panicking brunette. His body was drenched in sweat as though he had a fever. His eyes were streaming with tears and he was panting. Kiba quickly threw his leather coat on and ran towards the door. Which Naruto blocked just in the nick of time. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" screamed Naruto as he guarded the door. Kiba tried to push Naruto, but to no avail. Naruto had more body weight first off from his toned body, and Kiba felt really worn out so there was no way he could get the blonde out of the way by force.

Naruto pulled him close and held him, and Kiba began to throw weak punches to his chest. "Get off of me!" he screamed as he hit the blonde with weak fist. Though the punches weren't hurting Naruto he was becoming annoyed. He grabbed Kiba's wrist tightly making him yelp in pain and pushed him against the wall. Of course Naruto wasn't trying to hurt him intentionally, but he needed to pin him down so they could talk.

"What's gotten into you?" screamed Naruto in Kiba's tan tattooed face. Kiba quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. Kiba's warm tongue glided into his mouth and began roaming around making Naruto drop his wrist and apparently drop his guard. Kiba's body acted on its own as he kneed Naruto right in the groin making him fall so he leaned on the brunettes shoulders. Kiba stayed there for a moment feeling horrible for what he had just done, but he couldn't take this. Ke leaned in towards Naruto's ear and whispered "I'm really sorry, but i can't be with you." He then lightly nudged Naruto off him and dashed out the door.

As he ran down the halls he whistled very loudly, probably so loud it disturbed the whole hotel. When he reached the exit to his building Akumaru dashed out from the area where the pets were being held. "C-c'mon boy!" screamed Kiba as he hopped on Akumaru's back and dashed towards the exit to the mist village.

Chapter Break (WOW)

Naruto crawled over to the bed and lifted himself onto it, groaning in pain. The door flew open and Naruto quickly looked up to find Sakura. When she saw the blonde in pain she quickly ran over to him and knelt in front of him. She noticed that Naruto was holding his 'lower' area. "Naruto…what's wrong?" she said, in her now usual worried voice.

"It's…Kiba…" groaned Naruto in pain. Sakura looked at the bed and noticed it was empty. She quickly stood up and stared at Naruto.

"Where is he?"

"If I knew Kiba…and the way he was acting…" said Naruto still in pain. "He's probably on his way back to the village."

Sakura gave him a curious look and grabbed him on the shoulder. "What did you do this time?!"

Naruto shoved her hand off him and clenched his teeth, Kiba really hit him hard, and he was really hurting down there. "I didn't do anything. I was just sitting beside him cleaning the glass that was shattered from the mirror when he started screaming my name. It was like he was having a nightmare."

"Ok…and then what happened?!"

"Then he woke up. His body was drenched in sweat and he was breathing hard. So I went and hugged him, to show him he was ok. Then he pushed me off the bed." said Naruto his cerulean eyes showed that he couldn't believe it. His face also showed he was getting angry, I mean who wouldn't. He was just kneed in the balls.

"Well maybe he didn't mean to." said Sakura, trying to calm him.

"Ok...well then I tried to stop him from running out the room, and he began punching me!" said Naruto, trying to see if she could find an excuse for this.

"Are you sure he wasn't asleep still?" said Sakura nervously. Naruto was really angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Naruto, standing up and screaming at the Kunoichi. "Of course he was awake! I pinned him to the wall when i got sick of his punches, and he kissed me!"

Sakura's mouth opened. "Is that really a problem!?"

"Of course it wasn't! It made me drop my guard though and he took the opportunity to knee me in my fucking balls! Then he leans in my ear and say 'I'm sorry but i can't be with you!'! I don't fucking understand him!" screamed Naruto as he pulled his blonde hair in anger.

Sakura squinted her eyes and knew it must have been painful. She had nothing to say at this point. Kiba obviously knew what he was doing, but something wasn't right. Naruto quickly pulled a shirt over his head and grabbed his traveling bag. "Where are you going?" screamed Sakura, feeling really confused at the moment.

"To get Kiba." he said as he made sure everything was in his bag.

"But what about me? You can't leave me here with Shino!"

Naruto put his bag on and walked to the door. He stopped before walking out it. "Don't worry. He has no problem with you, so he won't hurt you. Make sure you stop by my house when you get back."

Sakura sighed, feeling a little angry and worried. "Fine!"

With that said Naruto dashed out the hotel and noticed Akumaru's tracks were imprinted deep into the dirt. This was a good thing, for the fact that Naruto would be able to find Kiba easily. But it was also a bad thing for he knew Akumaru was running at full speed. Naruto focused as much chakra to his feet as he could, and within seconds dashed towards the exit of the mist village following Akumaru's tracks along the way.

Well there is chapter 8! Sorry it was short :( But i just needed to get this part out of the way.

Please review! Chapter nine will be longer trust me. This was a good way to end the chapter soo I stopped here. Ummm anyways thanks for the reviews again from last chapter…I loved them…but anyways! Please review oh and I'll add that Kiba meets an old friend in the next chappie!

TWO DAYS KK


	9. Kinky if you ask me

Special thankies:

Black-Rose23- (GASP) Kiba is not a drama queen!...more of a king if you think about it :P thanks for the reviews.

ace03cute- OMFG THE PIG! I WORSHIP IT! ((oo))

KogaKiss- Thanks for the cookie! I have yet another delicious treat, as I present the chapter!

Zac92him- I would LOVE for you to live in NJ! ;) (Cough) you're sexy! well at least the old you I seen on myspace :P Sorry, you don't know how long I've been waiting to say that!

Heartless-angel01- Heheheh only in the world of anime can a male recover from a blow like that!

seedawg- Hah glad to hear from you thanks for the review!

DramQueen1193- Kiba should be you're king of drama! lol jk thanx for the review!

SasuNaru69- I'm glad you like the story so much (UBER GLOMP!)

realdarkangel- I couldn't help but make the fox a pervert! I mean you'd have to suspect he is being locked up in that cage for so long!

And as for Hikari, you know the deal, Kei loves you!

My jeez that was a lot! Anyways chapter 9 \/

Kiba stared into the fire he had built as Akumaru slept beside him. They had run a good long distance and he knew they would be back in Konoha soon. As he stared into the fire only one thing appeared in his mind over and over, and it was the red eyes and evil grin that belonged to the fox.

But as he thought about this he felt bad for what he did to his boyfriend. Well ex boyfriend now. Kiba began twirling his brunette tendrils between his fingers as he felt guilty for breaking up with the blonde, yet again.

_But who could blame me! I mean I just seen the demon that lives inside of me, and it came from him. But then again, Naruto had warned me…and I took the news well…so well that I spread my legs for him in the next few minutes. Jeez, I must seem like a big smut to him right now._

Kiba's nose then crinkled as he sensed he was not alone. He smelled a strong scent of chakra nearby him, and he recognized the chakra. He quickly stood up and whistled making Akumaru hop up on all fours, basically ready for any command Kiba was going to give. "C'mon boy, let's get out of here." said Kiba as he hopped on Akumaru's back. _How the hell did he catch up to me! Oh well, not staying around to find out._

Just as Kiba was about to take off a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed, whiskered teen stood in his way. His face was glowed a dark peach color from the fire that was still aflame, and it intimidated Kiba a bit. He was breathing hard and he looked as though he were ready to slit someone's throat. Kiba quickly tugged on the back of Akumaru's neck signaling for him to turn around and run another way, but the moment he did that, Naruto stood in his way again. Kiba then realized he was surrounded by about ten shadow clones, and he became nervous.

"What they hell do you want Naruto?" said Kiba, he wasn't in the mood to be talking to the blonde right now. But he got no reply, instead he felt himself tackled to the ground from behind. Akumaru quickly began barking, he would've normally attacked, but then again he was familiar with Naruto, the blonde was basically a friend. Naruto sat on top of Kiba's stomach, and pinned his arms above his head as he glared into Kiba's hazel slit eyes. "Get off of me!" screamed Kiba as he tried to break out of Naruto's grip, but it was no use. As much as he hated to admit this, Naruto had become way stronger since he was away training, and when it came to strength, he was no match against the blonde.

"NO! I'm not going to get off of you!" replied Naruto, his voice echoing through the forest. "Why the hell did you act like that back there?" Naruto eyes glared into Kiba's, basically demanding an answer, an answer that Kiba was not going to give. Kiba turned his head the side, avoiding Naruto's glare and ignored his question.

"Answer me!" screamed Naruto, his insides were boiling with anger. He had just run longer and faster than he ever had in his life to catch Kiba and he was going to get an answer whether he liked it or not.

"BECAUSE!" yelled Kiba, as he glared into Naruto's cerulean eyes. He didn't know how to explain what he saw, but it probably would make Naruto think he was going crazy. Or then again, maybe Naruto had met the fox in person too, but if he hadn't, Kiba didn't feel like hearing Naruto start saying he was just being paranoid.

Naruto bit his bottom lip when he saw tears fall down Kiba's tattooed cheeks. He hated this, he had come here angry. Ready to demand answers from the brunette, but instead was feeling guilty once again. "You know what fine…" said Naruto, his voice now calm and his face free of anger. "…just answer one question. Do you want to be with me…or not?"

Naruto's own eyes began to get glassy as he asked this question. He didn't know why, but he needed Kiba to say yes. He needed to be able to hold the brunette close to him, make love with him, it was as if this past week he had become addicted to him. Kiba turned his head again and made a sniffing noise.

"…I really do like you…but…I'm sorry I can't."

Naruto's cerulean eyes widened, and his vision became blurry as he stared at Kiba. He felt Kiba's words cut into him deeply, as they had before, even if he said it calmly. "Why…can't you?" said Naruto, his words choking out of his mouth. He couldn't believe this. After all they had been through. Yes it was only a mere week, but a lot of things happened during this week that had brought the two closer or maybe not as close as Naruto thought.

"Because…I can't let the fact slide that I now have an ancient demon living within me."

"…" Naruto stayed silent. He understood exactly how Kiba felt. He had every right to leave him because of this. Who would want a demon living inside themselves first off, and second, who would want to be with the person that gave them it. At last the glassy wave across Naruto's eyes broke and his tears fell onto Kiba.

"Naruto…" said Kiba, he never thought he'd see the day when Naruto would cry. He quickly placed a hand on Naruto's whiskered face and began to wipe the tears away, but when Naruto felt Kiba's soft touch he shifted his head away from it and stood up. "…It's not like I want to leave you…but I'm scared okay!" screamed Kiba, starting to feel guilty himself.

Naruto quickly turned around and got in Kiba's face. He was breathing heavy, and Kiba knew he was going to explode. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? EVERYTIME YOU WERE IN A SITUATION THAT INVOLVED FEAR, WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE?" More tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as he said this, but nowthe tears were from frustration. Kiba glared at the ground. He knew that Naruto was about to make a very good point. "WHEN SHINO BROKE YOU'RE HEART, AND HE CAME TO YOU'RE DOORSTEP. WHO WAS IT YOU RAN TO ASKING FOR HELP, BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED TO CONFRONT HIM AT THE TIME?" Kiba stayed quiet, deciding not to answer these questions, they seemed more rhetorical anyway. "PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG, THOUGH I KNOW I'M NOT, BUT I THINK IT WAS ME!" Kiba still kept quite. "WHO WAS THERE TO RESCUE YOU WHEN YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED BY GOZU? ME! WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE GETTING RAPED! ME! AND WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING! YOU WERE SCREAMING MY NAME AND WHEN YOU WOKE UP, WHO'S ARMS WERE YOU IN?" Kiba's claws dug into the ground as he realized how right Naruto was. Naruto glared at the brunette as Kiba stood up, and Kiba kept his head down ashamed at his own stupidity. Then the last thing Naruto would've expected at the moment happened. Kiba leaned his head against his T-shirt and began crying.

"I'm sorry…" cried Kiba, his body shaking against Naruto's as his hands clamped onto the front of his shirt. Kiba stared up into Naruto's cerulean eyes when he didn't feel Naruto's arms embracing him. When he met Naruto's they glared down at him. At the moment Naruto was wondering if this relationship would turn out like to be one like a broken record. One where the two would argue and break up, and then moments later forgive one another. He wondered if this moment would replay itself however long they were together.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Kiba nuzzle his head in the crook of his neck and continued to cry. Naruto couldn't help but hold Kiba's shivering body. It had become an instinct, where Naruto needed to comfort his mate, no matter the situation they were in. When Kiba pulled back he stared at Naruto again, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry…this past week…has been hell for you…and you've done nothing but look out for my interest."

Naruto let out a faint smile, but at the same time was wondering why he put up with this so much. If it was any other person he would've been let them go. Kiba's lips were trembling as he stared at Naruto, his guilt was really getting to him.

He couldn't help but move forward and calm Kiba's tender lips with his own. Kiba ran a hand through Naruto's blonde locks of hair as their kiss deepened. The moment the kiss became more intense, their lust for one another overcame the situation. When Naruto realized the tension was gone, he shoved Kiba up against the tree lustfully, making him whimper. He then clashed his lips with Kiba's once again.

Naruto lifted Kiba up against the tree as his tongue lashed around in the brunette's mouth, making Kiba moan his name and wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs around Naruto's stomach. Naruto's hands slid down to his button and he quickly undid his pants. His member was already yearning to take Kiba again, the evidence of how hard he was proved it. Then over the loud sound of their lips smacking together, there was a loud panting and Kiba eyes shot open.

He pulled away from Naruto's lip and the blonde gave him a curious look. "What's wrong?" said Naruto hoping another problem wouldn't occur. Kiba face turned the color of his tattoos and he nodded in the direction behind him. Naruto turned around slowly and a smile cracked over his face.

They had totally forgotten Akumaru was there and apparently they had turned the dog nin on for he was sitting, his leg behind his head and licking himself 'there'! Naruto turned back to Kiba and both of their eyes met, both feeling a little awkward. Kiba sighed and smiled. "Well…we'll have to save this for another night." said Kiba as he stared down at Naruto's unzipped pants.

Naruto smirked and lifted the blondes chin with his fingers and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Kiba unwrapped his legs from around Naruto's stomach so he was standing on his own. He looked at Naruto's face and he knew the horney blonde was disappointed. "Aw c'mon babe, can't he go somewhere for a little?"

Kiba smirked and shook his head. "No…what if something happens to him? And anyways that would be mean to make him go sit alone!"

Naruto let out a sigh. Kiba had a point, and Naruto would never forgive himself if something happened to Akumaru, because he himself was horney. "…fine." murmured Naruto in annoyance. He turned around and gave a playful glare toward Akumaru. When the dog nin realized they had stopped he looked up innocently and licked his lips. "Yeah, I bet you enjoyed yourself..." snorted Naruto, as he zipped up his pants. "…While I'M stuck with blue balls." This made Kiba let out a snicker and Naruto quickly turned around with a devilish grin.

"Do you think that's funny…dog breathe?" said Naruto playfully. Kiba let out a fake gasp and smiled.

"Actually I do foxy." replied Kiba, as he smiled showing one of his fangs. Before Kiba knew it Naruto had leapt on top of him and poked Kiba in the side childishly making the brunette howl in laughter. The loud laughs from Kiba made Akumaru circle around them and begin barking.

Chapter Break

After ten minutes of making Kiba apologize for his little snicker, Kiba, Naruto and Akumaru were all exhausted. Akumaru laid on his side in a deep sleep, while Naruto laid on top of Kiba half awake, as the brunette played with Naruto's blonde spiked hair. Kiba was caught in his own thoughts about his confrontation with the demon. He was contemplating on whether to tell Naruto what happened, or not.

"Uh…Naruto." said Kiba, his voice a little nervous.

"Yea babe?" groaned Naruto. He obviously was about to drift into a deep sleep, but Kiba's voice interrupted it. Kiba let out a sigh as his hands moved from Naruto's head and began tracing Naruto's back with his nail.

"I didn't give you a full answer tonight …" began Kiba, his voice unsteady. "When you asked why I wanted to split up with you. Something else happened, that really scared me." He hoped he didn't sound like he was being a paranoid bitch, but it was bothering him. These words made Naruto's head jolt up and look at the brunette. His eyes full of concern and he didn't seem drowsy any longer.

"Ok…I'm all ears." said Naruto, He grabbed one of Kiba's hands and held it gently rubbing his fingers over Kiba's. Kiba was glad when he felt Naruto's hand rubbing his own, for it vanquished his nervousness.

"Alright well while we were in the hotel, of course I fell asleep…well while I was asleep I had a very bad dream…if it even was a dream…" said Kiba.

Kiba then described the place and everything that happened between him and the fox. After he had finished Naruto hadn't said nothing at the moment. Kiba took this as though the blonde was going to send him to the mental hospital and immediately said "I'm not lying, I'm telling you the truth!"

Now was when Naruto looked at Kiba like he was crazy. "When did I say you were lying?"

"You didn't bu-"

"-but nothing. I believe every word you said." said Naruto, his voice calming the jumpy nerves within Kiba. "I have been to that same building at least 9 or 10 times, and have confronted the fox."

"Oh…" said Kiba rubbing the back of his head with his free hand, his face blushing from embarrassment "Then what were you thinking about?"

Naruto stared out into space before saying anything. "Oh…uh…nothing…" said Naruto in an unconvincing tone. "Just can't…imagine the fox being perverted like that." said Naruto with a smirk.

Kiba gave Naruto a curious look. A look that warned the blonde that he better not be lying. But when Naruto's face showed no reaction to his expression, he figured he was telling the truth.

Sad thing was…Naruto was lying.

Chapter Break

The three had traveled back to Konoha, and it was a joyful travel at that. Naruto and Kiba were both able to ride on Akumaru, making their journey back to Konoha extra quick. To top that off the weather was beautiful. The two gave the mission report to Tsunade when they got back and she was very shocked by Shino's actions. She ended up putting the bug user on house probation for two months, he could not leave the house for anything, and the moment he did, he would be degraded down to Genin level again. This made Kiba feel really good inside. No Shino for two months.

After their stop by the Hokage tower the two decided to head back to Kiba's house, so they could spend a little alone time together. When they reached his door Kiba unlocked it and said to his blue eyed boyfriend "After you." Naruto gave him a curious look for the fact that the brunette had an evil little grin spread across his face. Naruto shrugged it off and tucked his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked into the house. Naruto heard the door swing shut, with a loud bang and when he turned to find out why Kiba had slammed the door he was tackled onto the couch by the brunette.

Kiba climbed on top of Naruto and the two clashed their lips instantly. As they repeatedly, gave one another sloppy pecks on the lips. Kiba then pulled back with a teasing grin which made Naruto lick his lips. Kiba knew the blonde was yearning to taste his lips. He sat back and pulled his shirt off throwing it over Naruto's whiskered face. "Oops." said Kiba with an innocent snicker. Naruto threw the shirt to the side of the couch and grinned.

Kiba leaned forward as if he were going to plunge into Naruto's sweet mouth and Naruto leaned forward ready to accept Kiba's mouth but the brunette pulled away with another grin. "Oh…so it's like that eh Kiba?" said Naruto with a smirk, making his whiskers curve.

Kiba merely smirked back instead of answering Naruto's question. Before Kiba knew it, Naruto sat up and quickly laid him over his lap. Kiba glanced back at Naruto curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked as Naruto reached under Kiba's waist and undid his pants. Kiba tried to get up but Naruto pushed him back down. Naruto then pulled Kiba's pants off so he was only in a pair of orange silk boxers.

Naruto snickered when he saw the color of the boxers. He looked at Kiba who was biting his bottom lip and blushing. Naruto ran his hands over Kiba's tight bottom loving the feeling of the silky clothing. "That's funny…" said Naruto in a clever sounding voice. "…never knew you liked orange."

Kiba rolled his eyes and tried to play it cool. "Well you obviously don't know me well then." Though the only reason Kiba had worn the pair of boxers was because that was Naruto's favorite color. Naruto gave the Kiba a look that basically said "_sure_"

Naruto then pulled Kiba's orange boxers off so that the brunette's tan rear was well exposed. Then Kiba realized what Naruto had been planning to do. He let out a slight laugh making Naruto turn and look at him. "Kinda kinky if you ask me."

Kiba then yelped in pain as he felt Naruto slap him hard on the ass. "Well no one asked you anything." said Naruto in a deadly seductive tone that could've made Kiba melt into the couch.

"Well I was just-" Kiba was cut off by another slap to his rear. He looked back at Naruto and grinned. "You know that does sting."

"Apparently not enough if you're still talking back!" said Naruto slapping down on the plump skin again. Naruto smirked at the whimper that escaped his boyfriend's mouth. "So babe…tell me how much you want me right now."

Kiba snickered and then glared at the blonde. "Who said that I wanted y-"

"-I want you!" screamed Kiba as he felt Naruto slap him again.

"Tell me how bad!" demanded Naruto, as he slapped Kiba's right cheek.

"I want you so FUCKING bad!" hissed Kiba, speaking the truth. He was surprised that the torture he was receiving was making him extremely hard and the fact was he wanted Naruto right at this moment.

"I don't believe you." said Naruto in a sly tone. Kiba stuck out his tongue and grinned. "That tight there baby earned you ten slaps. Naruto slowly lifted his hand and slapped Kiba's right cheek. "One!" he said in a pleasurable voice, as Kiba hissed in a pleasurable pain. He then moved to the left cheek. He slapped it hard earning another yelp and said "Two!" Naruto grinned when he saw his hand prints indented on Kiba's ass.

"Thee…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…" By this point Kiba was howling in pain, but pain he loved so much.

As Naruto was about to slap him one last time the doorbell rang. Both Kiba and Naruto looked quickly at the door wondering who it could.

Naruto groaned annoyed as Kiba got off his lap. He was pissed that they were interrupted again. Kiba put his boxers and pants back on but before he went to answer the door he gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. "Whoever it is, tell them you're busy." grunted Naruto, who was now pouting.

"Oh hush, you're dick can wait a second." said Kiba, punching Naruto on the shoulder. The blonde rubbed his arms and then rolled his eyes.

"It's waited long enough." replied Naruto, as he tried to pull Kiba on his lap.

Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned next to Naruto's ear. "If you wait a little longer I'll reward the little guy in you're pants." Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kiba giving him a blow job.

"Fine…but he is far from little." replied Naruto, his voice more cheery. Kiba pulled away from the blonde and grinned as he walked over to the door. Well he actually walked as if Naruto's manhood was shoved up his ass. His butt was throbbing with pain from the kinky beaten he just endured. He quickly unlocked it and swung the door open.

When Kiba saw who was on the other side, his jaw dropped. "Oh my fucking God!" he screamed and immediately hugged the person outside his door.

Naruto's glanced in the direction of the door when he heard Kiba basically scream 'oh my god.' He didn't really care who it was at first, he was too focused on what he and Kiba would be doing in moments to come, but when he saw Kiba jump into the arms of whoever it was stood up. _That better be a relative and if isn't it better be a girl. _Thought Naruto as he stormed over to the door and peeked around it and his eyes lowered in a glare. Kiba arms were wrapped around none other than the sand villages puppet master…

_Kankuro!_

Ok sorry I made you wait three days…I hope you liked the chapter, it mostly was explaining what happened last time, but I thought maybe you would enjoy the spanking part :) Kinky Naruto!!! and the Akumaru part lmfao…Anyways please review I got 10 last time and I loved it. Now that Kankuro's around who knows what will happen! Please three day people!


	10. Always hurting him

YAYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Ok I'm hype…thanks for the reviews my reviewers, time to thank you all:

KibaLove: you are my newest reviewer!! Glad u like the story!

KogaKiss: Thank you for the idea! Hands you cookies cake and a bowl of ice cream

Heartless-angel01 and KibaxNaru4ever- Sigh…you both seem to have the same problem with Kankuro entering the story, but if you think about…if this was going to be a KibaxKank fiction, then it would be under those two names, but its not, its under Kiba and Naruto, so…I still love you people…hope you like the story still :'(

Hikari- Hah…the kinkiness, hah never knew I had it in me either, till I read one of Raikou's fic!

realdarkangel- I always like the Kankuro and kiba pairing too! but yea you'll have to see

seedawg- Kiba has std…that was very clever! (applause)

Black-rose23- I know I need to find Akumaru a little mate but I have an idea :)

ace03cute- I love you're army of piggy's they will dominate the world one day!

SasuNaru69- ACK! you're are watching me! I can't help it…you're brother is extra hot…heheh

and of course the sexiest reviewer of all Zac92him- YAY! road trip to NJ!...aw you blushed... I can only imagine! you're such a cutey!...well whenever you get here, don't worry about a hotel, I can sneak you're sexy self in my room… ;) Hope i don't sound like a perv but you're extra hot and can't help myself...

heheh well here is the 10TH CHAPTER! Enjoy…hopefully

Naruto glared at the man Kiba was hugging. His eyes trailed over the familiar black suite he wore, up to his face which had purple paint markings over it. It made him look a little intimidating, but in a kind of sexy way. But Naruto wasn't interested in him, he actually wanted to rip him apart at the moment for one reason. His hands were placed on Kiba's waist. Naruto wasn't sure if the puppet user realized where his hands were or not, but it was frustrating him. That area belonged to him and him only.

When Kiba pulled away he gave Kankuro a pat on the back and smirked. Kankuro gave the brunette a grin back, a flirtatious one, in Naruto's view and the blonde's insides boiled with rage.

Kankuro's eyes left Kiba and found Naruto who was glaring at him. Kankuro didn't know why he was being glared at but he didn't like it and didn't hesitate to return a glare of his own. Kiba was oblivious to the two glaring men and looked at Naruto with the same cheery expression. "Look who it is Naruto!" said Kiba with a tone of excitement, though Naruto didn't show any sign of excitement. Kiba rolled his eyes thinking that Naruto had forgotten who it was. "It's Kankuro! You know from the sand village, he saved my life three years ago."

"Oh…yeah I remember." said Naruto dully. He definitely remembered who this was but he didn't want to cause a scene. Everyone stared at one another silently, tension was beginning to fill the air. "I'm thirsty…I'll be in the kitchen." Naruto turned and shut the door or better yet slammed it. Kiba stared blankly at the wooden door and then looked at Kankuro who stood there with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

"What's his problem?" said Kankuro with a sneer.

Kiba looked at him and his smile had crept away from his face. He was confused, maybe the two didn't get along. "I don't know…" but then Kiba remembered his promise to Naruto. Was that what was bothering him?

He stormed into the kitchen where Akumaru was lying on the ground. He glanced at the white coated dog and walked over to the fridge. He swung the door open and leaned into the fridge. He was relieved to see cans of beer on the top shelf and quickly snatched one with a grunt. He popped open the tab, and began chugging the beer down. Alcohol was one of the things that calmed him now days. He looked over at Akumaru as he drank his beverage. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the horny dog from the night before. Naruto really had to find him a mate. Then he heard a loud laughter erupt from the living room. Anger filled within him again. Apparently they were having a good time without his presence.

As he went towards the living room he stopped and peered around the corner at the two. They couldn't see him for the fact that the kitchen area was behind living room. Both Kiba and Kankuro were sitting Indian style on the floor in front of the tv playing some video game. They were both laughing hysterically for some unknown reason to Naruto. The two continued their laughing, not knowing that a certain blonde was watching them.

"Uh man Kankuro…!" said Kiba wiping tears of laughter from his eyes as the two continued smashing the buttons on their controller. The two were playing some kind of fighting game. "…I missed ya!"

"Same here." said Kankuro as their laughs finally calmed down. Then Kiba cursed at the game and threw his controller to the ground as his character fell before Kankuro's.

"I fucking hate this game." screamed Kiba. Then he looked over to Kankuro who was just staring at him with a grin. "What the hell are you grinning at?" Kankuro looked at the television and shrugged. "That's what I thou-"

But at that moment Kankuro slapped Kiba on the forehead. Not in a mean way but in a playful way. "Shut it…you talk you much." said Kankuro with a wide smile. Kiba smirked and rubbed his forehead. He then removed his hand and pounced on top of the puppet ninja. At that moment the two began wrestling with one another.

Naruto was quite sure that the two were flirting and jealousy wrapped around him like a snake. Why didn't Kiba laugh with him like this? Yes the two ruffed around the last night in the woods, but it was more in a seductive sort of way, Now that Naruto thought about it, he never had moments like this. Moments where they just laughed about things, like intrest or just even to have fun. He only had moments where they would either fuck or fight. He then focused back on the two when Kankuro finally had Kiba pinned to the ground. Kiba was on his back and his arms were pinned above his head. Their eyes met and gazed in one another's.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two were mesmerized in one another's gaze. Now this pain was none like he had felt before. The other times he felt a stabbing pain, but as he watched their faces inch closer to one another's his insides felt as though they were being chopped in half.

His eyes began to water, making his vision blur. And right before their lips touched he quickly turned around and stormed back into the kitchen. Tears were leaking from his eyes and this was not normal for the blonde. He had only cried over one person, and that was the love of his life that deserted him three years ago. But this is what stunned him. He had cried over Kiba twice. But there was no way that he could be in love with the brunette.

He realized that earlier when he saw the two wrestling. He and Kiba were nothing but fuck buddies. That's the only thing the two shared in common, the urge to have sex. Naruto looked down at Akumaru who was now sat up and was staring at Naruto. He could tell the dog was wondering why he was crying. "Don't worry…I'll be alright." said Naruto, his voice cracking because of Kiba once again. He made a few hand signs and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Kiba?" said Kankuro who felt a little confused. He intended for his lips to have met the brunettes, but instead they had met his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this." muttered Kiba. He avoided Kankuro's eyes for he knew that they were probably filled with anger or disappointment. Kankuro released one of Kiba's hands and rubbed his own over Kiba's cheek.

"Yea you can." whispered Kankuro. Kiba knew that Kankuro was trying his best to persuade him to give him a chance. He shook the hand away.

"No…I can't Kankuro. I already have a boyf-."

"Who!" screamed Kankuro, whose tone now seemed angry. "And please don't tell me it's Naruto."

Kiba head turned as fast as a speeding bullet and he glared at the sand ninja. "And what if I said it was!" Kiba couldn't believe Kankuro had just said that.

"Then I'd day you're going out with nothing more than some mons-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kiba. His voice was thunderous and it quickly silenced Kankuro. "SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU OR ANYONE CALL HIM A MONSTER! NONE OF YOU ASSHOLES KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!"

"Don't you know what's living inside hi-"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S INSIDE HIM!" growled Kiba. Tears were dripping from his eyes, he hated Kankuro right now. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT! IT LIVES INSIDE ME NOW TOO. SO HOW ABOUT IT KANKURO, STILL WANT TO FUCK OR WHAT!?"

Kankuro stared at Kiba, both in fear and shock. He had never witnessed anyone this angry in his life. Kankuro quickly got off him. He opened the door and looked at Kiba once more.

Kiba stayed on the ground as he heard Kankuro open the door. He had a fear that if he got up, the would attack the asshole. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door close and quickly stood up. He pulled his shirt on that still laid beside the couch from when he stripped himself for Naruto. _Now that I think about it…where the hell is my little demon._

Kiba walked into his kitchen but only found his pup. _But where else could he have gone? He went to get a drink, and I would've known if he left, for he would have to go out the front door. _"Did you see where Naruto went off to boy?" said Kiba to his large furry dog.

The small dog barked lightly and Kiba's eyes widened. "He left in a cloud of smoke?" The dog barked lightly twice more and then Kiba dropped to his knees and covered his face. The dog had just told him that Naruto had been crying. "My fucking god!" screamed Kiba as he punched his wooden kitchen floor. "No matter what I do…I'm always hurting him. I'm alwats hurting the one who looks out for me, protects me." Akumaru moved closer to his master when he heard Kiba cry. He sniffed the side of his head and then licked him once. Kiba couldn't help but cling around Akumaru's furry neck, being the only thing that could give him comfort at the moment.

Man people im really sorry...this chapter was the shortest out of them all...please forgive me...but this chapter was so difficult to write...i had to write it over seriously 5 times to try and get a good point across...i had a major writers block...anyways please review and for this i will update in one day i promise! and it will be longer, so look for it tomorrow...but this is a good cliff hanger right? anyways please review...


	11. Yours and Yours only

Sorry for not updating sooner. It's my boyfriends fault really…jk…its my fault. Got caught up, but anyways I got 84 reviews jeez I love it! ummm anyways thanks time:

KibaKawaii- ha that's a cute name…so your only 12…well I'm not gonna be like oh you're too young to read if you wanna read this read it…glad you like it…sorry the smex scenes are yucky to u! anyways your story is cute I can be you're beta!

Zac92him- Ha got nothing to say to you…JK…I love my boyfriend! God you're so friggin hot! Yes reviewers this is my BF AND I LOVE HIM LOTS!

SasuNaru69- ummm thanks for the review…ha love your oneshot 18 inches! and can't wait for you to bring Zac down lol ;)

Lovinbishiboys- I love your review it was the best with all the questions.

realdarkangel- thanks for the reviw (SP?) love when u do that!

KogaKiss- aw (cries) wanted a lick of that ice cream ;(

seedawg- lmfao you're mad funny…haa your review got me friggin puppet screwer loved it.

ace03cute- like always you never cease to amaze me…you're reviews are always interesting to read.

BlackRose23- I love jealous Naruto too he's the best!

KoinusLover- I love you're long reviews and the reason I love boy reviewers is because I love boys, and girls too, please don't take this to offense because I love my girl reviewers just makes me happy to see guys review! but girls normally review, so! Thanks for the review ;)

heartless-angel01- Aww your so sweet u rated this number 1 thanks! (Lee thumbs up lol)

Anyways I'm sorry again for the late update but…I got a new bf and I was showing him all my attention! please forgive me! oh got a present to make it better here is chapter 11!

ENJOY

Kiba was sprawled out on the couch, hoping any minute that he would hear a knock on the door. Hoping that when he answered it there on his porch would be Naruto, his…_love_…or maybe not his love…but his boyfriend, if they were even still in a relationship.

Kiba waited there the rest of the day. His eyes were swollen red, his head was pounding from an awful migraine and it obviously was from his none stop crying. Then he heard it. The sound he had been yearning to hear. The sound he had been waiting for hours to hear. He quickly stood up and ran to the door. He turned the handle and swung it open. "NARUTO IM SO SORR-"

Kiba stopped what he was saying when he realized it was not Naruto, but instead it was Sakura. She had an extremely pissed off expression on her face and it wasn't hard to figure out why. She must've just come from work for the fact that she was in her white nurse outfit. Her once glimmering green eyes were engorged in a heated look, one that intimidated the brunette greatly. Kiba scratched the back of his head and he stared at her blankly as her foot tapped against the ground. "So Kiba exactly why are you apologizing to Naruto?" said the pink haired kunoichi. If Kiba didn't know better, by the way that she said this it seemed she already knew.

"Well…" began Kiba, his voice light and weak at first. Then he realized something and his weak tone changed. "…To tell you the truth Sakura. It's none of you're business." Kiba said this in a voice of triumph and crossed his arms over his bare chest and glared at Sakura.

Sakura let out a snicker and glared back at the brunette. "The hell it is my business when my friend shows up at my job and is balling his eyes out."

An anger arose within Kiba. An anger directed at Naruto. Kiba was very displeased by the fact that the blonde had gone and cried about their problems to Sakura. "Where is he?" he said his voice quite demanding.

"Like I'd tell you." she replied rolling her eyes. "He doesn't want to see you anyway. You know how hard it is to make that boy cry. He was indestructible and then you got in the picture and let me congratulate you Kiba. You made him cry twice in only a week."

Kiba gritted his teeth together his fangs shining white in the moonlight. "First off mind you're fucking business!" he screamed, not feeling the urge to sustain his anger. "Second off tell me where the hell he is so we can sort this mess out. Because I don't have to explain myself to you,. To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm even wasting my breathe on you."

"Yea but you didn't mind wasting it on Kankuro!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air.

"I didn't do anything with him!" screamed Kiba back. Now his eyes were filled with tears. His voice was struggling to speak.

"Yea whatever Kiba!" she screamed turning her back to him. "You have some fucking guts to fucking make out with someone while he's having a quick drink in the kitchen. You make me want to puke." she said walking off so her words were the last to be heard.

Kiba slammed the door and leaned his back against it. His knees were shaking with stress. He slid to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees. He placed his forehead against his knees and cried. _I didn't do anything with him. _

Chapter Break

A week had passed since the incident with Kankuro. Kiba had searched many of time for Naruto, but to no avail. He had checked Naruto's small apartment several of times along with the training grounds, Hokage Mountain, and Naruto's number one food place Ichiraku's ramen shop. But no matter where he looked he found no trace of the hyperactive ninja and as each day past the more pain Kiba felt inside. He needed Naruto and it had come to a point where he started hallucinating.

As he searched the streets of Konoha, he would sometimes think he saw spiky blonde hair, but when he got a better look at the person he realized it was just his imagination. It had come to a point where he had decided it was finally over. He headed back home, alone since he decided to leave Akumaru at home.

Kiba turned down a deserted road that he had come to realize was a short cut to his house. He stared at the ground as he walked on, his thoughts not leaving Naruto for a second. It was really silent except for the sound of footsteps coming his way. He didn't care to look up though.

"Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome. Jeez Shikamaru don't you ever say anything else?" said a voice that seemed a little cracky. A cracky voice that was so familiar that it made Kiba's head jolt up. His eyes widened and he was at a loss of words, well except one word. "N-Naruto." he said with a whisper.

And this time it was no hallucination. The blonde was walking right towards him, but didn't notice for the fact that he was too busy talking to Shikamaru. He had a wide smile on his face, one that seemed to shine with the sun. He had his arms behind his head and was laughing at his own mocking of Shikamaru.

Kiba gazed at the smile spread across his face. It was as though it put a spell on him. A smile spread across his own face, he was so glad to see him happy. His smile faded and he knew he couldn't. He couldn't show himself to the blonde. He was happy, apparently happy without him. And if Kiba showed his face that would only tear the smile right off his whiskered face. He formed hand seals as his hazel eyes focused on his ex boyfriend.

"Hey Kiba!" said a voice that belonged to Shikamaru. Kiba's eyes widened and as he saw Naruto's beautiful blue eyes find his hazel slits. It seemed like they stared at one another for hours, and tears immediately streamed from Kiba's eyes. He formed one last hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, not longing to break Naruto's heart again.

Shikamaru stared at the cloud of smoke that was drifting with the breeze. "Uh that was weird?" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto stared at the spot where Kiba had disappeared. His heart was breaking again and he didn't even know why. _What the hell is wrong with me…he should feel bad for hooking up with Kankuro…If I really mattered he wouldn't have done it! _

But Naruto's thoughts didn't satisfy him. He needed to talk to him. He quickly made hand seals and Shikamaru looked at him confused.

"What! Where are you going?" he said feeling really lost.

"Sorry can't hang out today. Got some stuff I need to take care of." said Naruto quickly, still forming hand seals. Shikamaru was about to say something but before his words could slip from his mouth Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke also.

"Uh…I'm lost." groaned Shikamaru as he stared at the sky. "How _troublesome_."

Chapter Break

Kiba found himself on his roof once again. Just like when he found out about the Shino cheating on him. His eyes were swollen red and his nose was stuffed. The image of Naruto's beautiful smile ran through his mind. _He's so much better off without me…all I ever do is bring hurt into his life…and I refuse to bring anymore…I want him to be able to be happy…even if I do love him._

A cloud of smoke appeared next to him. Kiba didn't even turn to look at it. He knew exactly who it was and he didn't feel like talking. Kiba didn't want to make things better. "Why are you here?" said Kiba, his words cracking with emotion.

Naruto let out a snicker and shook his head. "To tell you the truth I don't even know." said Naruto. "I don't know why the hell I'm sitting here. Sitting next to a person who played me like…how ironic…played me like a toy puppet. It's so funny how I comforted you when Shino played you and now you're exactly what he became."

Kiba's eyes widened. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WITH HIM!" screamed Kiba, who now was looking at Naruto. Tears were dropping from his eyes like rain from a storm cloud. The blonde avoided looking at him though; he knew it would lead to him becoming soft. The blonde had a slight smirk on his face showing Kiba his skepticism.

"Yea ok Kiba." said Naruto his voice calm. "I saw you rolling on the ground wrestling with him. That made me a little jealous…but not until I saw you kiss-"

"DID YOU HONESTLY SEE ME KISS HIM?"

"Yea I did!"

"WELL THEN YOU'RE FUCKING SEEING THINGS." screamed Kiba, who was now standing up, but he leaned forward so his face was in Naruto's. Naruto stared forward and avoided Kiba's eyes. "THE MOMENT HE LEANED FORWARD I TURNED MY HEAD! I TURNED MY HEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Now that Naruto thought about it, he stormed into the kitchen before he saw them kiss. But he still didn't believe him. "Yea whatever. Don't lie to me Kiba."

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU! I DIDN'T KISS HIM, I SWEAR!

Naruto stood up and finally stared back at Kiba. "GIVE ME A FUCKING GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU! RIGHT NOW!"

"_Because I love you!" _That's what Kiba felt like saying but the words wouldn't come out. _What if he denies me…I won't be able to handle it_.

"This is why…" replied Kiba, he thought of another way to show him. He grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and closed his eyes as he gently kissed Naruto on the lips. He then leaned next to Naruto's ear and whispered "Naruto…it's you I want." Kiba waited to see if his words had an affect on the blonde.

At first Naruto stood as still as a statue and right when Kiba lost hope, Naruto gripped his back and kissed Kiba's neck. The brunette ran his hands through Naruto's blonde hair as Naruto lips began sucking on the tender skin that belonged to Kiba's neck. Naruto slid his teeth against the skin making Kiba moan his name. Naruto then began to lift Kiba's shirt off but the brunette pulled away. Naruto looked at him curiously and his face still looked a little angered. "What?" he said pouting.

Kiba grinned and grabbed either side of Naruto's neck and kissed him again. This time their tongues tangled, Naruto's tongue a little rougher than usual. "Let's…go…to…my room." said Kiba in between their kissing.

Naruto ignored his comment and clashed his lips against Kiba's roughly. Naruto then grabbed the back of Kiba's legs and laid him on the roof. Naruto pulled his own shirt off and threw it to the side as he kissed Kiba again sliding his tongue into the brunette's wet mouth.

Kiba let out a moan and slid one of his hands into his pants and began pumping his throbbing cock as Naruto's tongue lashed around in his wet cavern. Naruto pulled Kiba's hand out of his pants and pinned his hands above his head. "…Naruto." groaned Kiba, annoyed that he couldn't play with himself.

Naruto ignored his groan and held Kiba's wrist with just one of his hands as he kissed Kiba's red swollen lips again. He then used his other hand to unbutton Kiba's pants and quickly slid them off. The brunette's dick was poking through the slit of his boxers and Naruto stared at it mesmerized. He leaned down and licked over the pink head making Kiba's back arch up as he moaned. Naruto grabbed his length with one hand and slid his tongue up and down the shaft. Kiba stared down at his lover amazed by the look in the blonde's eyes. He didn't have a calm expression, he still seemed pretty upset, but was pushing his anger aside for lust. Naruto then swallowed Kiba's length making the brunette moan loudly.

"Naruto!" The blonde looked up at his lover his eyes still full of pure lust. As he bobbed his head up and down Kiba closed his eyes and kept moaning his name. When Naruto tasted the pre cum he slid his tongue into the slit of Kiba's pink head. "Fuck…Naruto." moaned Kiba. Naruto then sat up and pulled Kiba's shirt off.

Naruto then leaned forward and kissed Kiba again, letting the Chuunin taste himself. Naruto then pulled back and sat up. He stared into Kiba's hazel eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He then slid his fingers across Kiba's lips signaling for the brunette to wet them for him. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and began sucking on his fingers as the blonde pulled Kiba's boxers off.

Naruto pulled his hand from the mouth and spread Kiba's tan legs. He placed the two wet digits at Kiba's entrance and Kiba moaned seductively. Naruto pushed his fingers into his tight chamber making Kiba whimper in pain. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba as his fingers moved in and out. Kiba grabbed the back of Naruto's head and accepted the kiss as his boyfriend spread his tight hole.

"Naruto!" moaned Kiba, when the blonde found his prostate. Naruto sat back up and pulled his fingers out. He slid his pants and boxers down so they fell to his knees. Kiba bit his bottom lip as he felt Naruto's cock against his entrance. Naruto then shoved his dick all the way into Kiba making the brunette scream his name.

Kiba wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist giving the blonde more access. Naruto gripped Kiba's waist as he moved in and out of Kiba's tight hole. Kiba moaned in pleasure loving each thrust from the blonde. "God…Naruto harder."

Naruto obeyed Kiba's request. He leaned forward and began to pound into Kiba so hard that the brunette screamed his name over and over. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the air along with Naruto's name. Kiba gripped Naruto's muscular back with his nails as Naruto continued to ram his cock deep within his tight passage.

"Kiba…" moaned Naruto as he felt his warm seed begin to stir in his sac. Kiba was relieved to hear Naruto's voice and better yet hear his name come from the blonde's lips. Naruto quickened his pace as pressure began to build up within his shaft and with a few more rough thrusts he spilled inside Kiba.

"Naruto!" screamed Kiba when he felt Naruto come inside of him. He slid his nails down Naruto's back, leaving long scratch marks loving the warm substance that filled within him.

Naruto pulled himself out of Kiba and laid on top of him, both bodies sticky and worn out. Kiba ran his hands over Naruto's now scratched up back and the only sound that filled their air was their breathing.

"Kiba…promise me." said Naruto breaking the silence. He lifted his head and stared into Kiba's hazel eyes. Kiba looked at Naruto's whiskered face dumbstruck, wondering what he was going to say. Naruto's eyes were glassy again and Kiba felt his heart split in two. "Promise me you're mine and mine only."

"Naruto I've always-

"-promise me!" said Naruto, his voice cracking. Kiba bit his lip when he saw tears fall from Naruto's cerulean eyes. He quickly wiped away the tears with his hand and nodded. He knew this was the right moment to say how he felt for the blonde. To tell him that he loved him, but then again, that wasn't what Naruto had asked and he was scared that maybe Naruto wouldn't take his words seriously at the moment.

"Naruto…I promise you I am yours and yours only." said Kiba softly. "And that won't change."

Naruto leaned forward and kissed Kiba once more. It was a long motionless kiss, a kiss that showed Naruto believed Kiba.

ACKIES SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, AS I SAID I JUST GOT A NEW BOYFRIEND AND HE REALLY DISTRACTED ME…JK I LOVE U ZAC! BUT ANYWAYS I ASKED MY FRIEND IF I SHOULD END THIS CHAPTER WITH MORE DRAMA OR SMEX AND SHE SAID SMEX SO I PICKED SMEX.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SHOCK I THINK YOU WILL ALL BE LIKE NOOOOOO! THINGS ARE GONNA GET SERIOUS! MAYBE KIBA MIGHT TELL NARUTO HOW HE FEELS! UMM THREE DAYS? PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Side Effects

YEA I know I said this chapter was gonna be all dramaful…but I decided to lower the level for a bit…a bit…and another thing all the people who think that Naruto and Kiba cry too much…ummm they are in love…and all the stuff that they are going through makes sense that they would cry…hmmm lets see seeing some wild demon kill a man… that's fucking freaky especially if its your bf, second off id be pissed too if I thought I saw my bf kissing someone else especially if u love them…love hurts a lot…enough to make anyone cry…so there ya go for all u people who think they should be tougher! crying does not mean u aren't tough.

Kiba jolted upright when he felt an awful pain in his stomach. He looked over at Naruto who was sleeping silently beside him. After their little reunion on the roof the two had decided to take a nice nap and that's how they ended up in his bed.

Kiba grabbed his stomach, and looked over at his digital clock. As his brain processed that it was 8 o clock in the morning, the pain in his stomach struck again like a deadly snake.

He quickly slipped out from under the black silk covers and rushed over to his personal bathroom. He was so thankful that he had a bathroom in his room for the fact that he was about to puke. He knelt in front of the toilet and lifted the seat.

He stared at his own reflection as he began to gag and in a matter of seconds he threw up. The once clear water was filled with an orange liquid and after about two minutes of staring at it his eyes widened in horror. His throw up was mixed with blood.

He quickly flushed it in fear, still staring in the toilet very much shocked. As he stared into the once again clear water his vision started to blur. He placed a hand on his forehead and noticed it was very hot. He stood up and walked unsteadily toward the sink which had a beautiful antique mirror in front of it.

As he observed himself he noticed his once hazel eyes were crimson red and his skin had become pale._ What the fuck?! _He stared in the mirror for another minute or two, wondering if this was a dream or not. Then his focus broke when he saw a small spider travel over the mirror. His eyes lowered in an evil glare. _Bugs…I hate bugs…Shino…I want to kill him! _An unknown anger sprouted from within him, an anger that was scaring him.

Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard something being smashed. He looked beside him hoping to see Kiba sleeping next to him but found only an empty spot where the brunette had been laying. He jumped out of bed and ran over to Kiba's bathroom for he knew that's where the noise had come from.

When he peered into through the door the first thing he noticed was that a mirror had been smashed. He then looked at the ground where he found his boyfriend sitting in a pile of glass his hands over his eyes, still nude, his body inflicted with multiple cuts from the glass and his once tan skin was now a pale color. Naruto noticed that one of the hands covering Kiba's face was bleeding badly, and he figured that the brunette must have punched the glass. "Kiba what the hell is going on?"

Kiba took his hands off his face and stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes. Naruto's heart felt as though he skipped a beat when he saw the familiar crimson eyes, the eyes of the nine tailed fox.

Kiba hugged himself, and his body was shivering as though he was experiencing a harsh symptom of hypothermia. Tears (yup he is crying again, is that a big deal?) were pouring from his eyes and he just stared at Naruto like he was traumatized. "N-Naruto…"

Kiba eyes looked dreary and Naruto knew he was about to faint, which would have been bad because Kiba was going to fall face first into pieces of glass. As Kiba fell forward Naruto slid under him and caught Kiba in his arms. He let out a small groan of pain when he felt pieces of glass pierce through his skin and cut him.

The brunette lay silently on his chest, his breathing was very faint. Kiba's body was ice cold and to Naruto it felt as though he was holding a miniature iceberg. Naruto grabbed Kiba bridal style, and stood up. He stared at Kiba's pale face for a moment, cursing himself; he knew this was his entire fault. He ran in the room and placed Kiba on the bed. He then rushed over to Kiba's black dresser and quickly pulled out two pairs of boxers, pants, and two T-shirts.

After he had dressed both himself and Kiba he quickly picked Kiba back up. The brunette grunted something and this made Naruto stare at him. He thought maybe the brunette was going to wake up. When he realized that Kiba wasn't going to he dashed downstairs. "Akumaru!" screamed Naruto.

It wasn't long before Akumaru dashed from the kitchen with a loud bark. Naruto quickly opened the door and looked at the white dog. Akumaru let out a whimper when he saw that his master wasn't moving. "It's alright, he'll be fine." said Naruto looking at Kiba now. He wasn't even sure if Kiba was ok. He quickly looked back at Akumaru his face looking as worried as ever. "Akumaru I need you to take me to the hospital."

Akumaru let out a bark and quickly slid across the floor until he was in between Naruto's legs. He then stood up and Naruto quickly held on tight. They dashed out the house with amazing speed and it would be little time before they reached the hospital.

Chapter Break

Naruto sat beside the hospital bed that Kiba was lying asleep in. He was waiting there for about 5 hours now. The medical ninja's had come in and taken a blood sample from Kiba and told Naruto they would bring the results back as soon as they could. He leaned on the bed and began to rub a hand gently across Kiba's cheek. His body was starting to get even paler, and he was much colder then before.

There was a light knock at the door and Naruto quickly said "Come in." The door slowly opened and in came Sakura, in her white nurse outfit. She walked up to Kiba's bed and placed a dozen roses in a vase that was on the stand beside him along with a white box that was wrapped in a red ribbon. Naruto was glad Sakura brought Kiba roses those were Kiba's favorite flowers.

Naruto stood up ready to hear the news of his boyfriend's condition. Sakura walked up to him and looked down at the clipboard she was carrying. "So what happened?"

Sakura sat down at the edge of the bed and crossed one of her legs over the other. "Um…have a seat Naruto." she said calmly. Naruto swallowed and his body tensed. He was getting nervous. He took a seat and stared at Sakura eager for her to say something. "Well the blood sample has proven for sure that some of the fox is inside Kiba." Naruto looked at Kiba and Sakura knew the blonde was blaming himself for this disaster.

"How did it get inside of him." said Naruto, his voice light. He looked back up at Sakura who was looking down at the chart. "Was it from us having…ya know…sex?" He blushed as he said this, not really feeling all too comfortable talking to Sakura about it.

"Well actually, it's not particularly from you two having sex." said Sakura. She was trying to make sure she didn't confuse him. "It could be though. Um question, has Kiba ever tasted you're blood?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then grabbed his shoulder. "Actually, now that I think about it, yes. Every time we got intimate he bit down on my shoulder and I know he had to taste some of it."

Sakura smirked her cheeks crimson red. "Then that's most likely how the demon was transferred into his body." she replied. "Now when exactly was the last time he tasted you're blood?"

Naruto thought long and hard again. "Um when we were at the hotel, I think." he said looking curiously at her. "Why does that matter?"

"Well…" she began again. "…the part that is inside Kiba is only a little part of the fox's soul. It needs to taste its true source of energy." Naruto looked a little confused now.

"Meaning Kiba needs to taste you're blood at least once every week or the demon within him will start to get weak, and that means Kiba will also become weak. The results of him not tasting your blood are in front of you." Naruto looked over at his boyfriend once again.

"But don't worry about it. If he gets his weekly dose of blood he'll be perfectly fine." she said with a smile standing up and walking over to the door. Naruto looked up at her his face still looked uneasy. "So however you want to feed him is up to you. Oh yea and once you do feed him it might take a little before he wakes up. There could be side effects but I'm sure that you wouldn't mind them." Sakura opened the door and winked at Naruto before leaving.

Naruto then took a seat at the edge of the bed. For a minute he just stared at his lover running a hand through his brown hair. _I wonder what the side affects are? Oh well looks like I'll have to find that out on my own. hope it isn't bad._

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He quickly swiped it across his wrist. His warm blood trickled out of the wound and Naruto quickly placed his wrist against Kiba's mouth. He gave it a nice squeeze so the blood fell into Kiba's wet cavern.

"Cheers." he said to his unconscious lover.

He let blood flow from the wound for about a minute and when he felt his wrist become cold he stopped the feeding process. He looked around the room and found gauze on a nearby counter. He walked over to it and wrapped up his wound. He sat back down and stared at his lover. He had a small drop of blood on his lips, and of course the blonde couldn't resist. He leaned forward and kissed Kiba, cleansing his lips with his tongue. When he pulled back he leaned back in his chair and got comfy.

_Mine as well get some rest._

He let out a yawn and tilted his head back instantly drifting deep into a sleep.

Chapter Break

Naruto shifted a little when he felt something on his lap. He heard a snicker but ignored it, still feeling the need to sleep. He felt something warm and soft against his neck and couldn't help but let out a moan. He lifted up his head but kept his eyes closed. The seductive lips that were pressing against his neck were removed and found their way against Naruto's.

Naruto returned the kiss knowing exactly who was on his lap. He recognized the tangy tasting mouth. Their tongues played with one another for a while until Kiba pulled back. Naruto let out an "Mmmm" sound when he felt Kiba begin his work on his neck again. He felt the Chuunin's hands grab the bottom of his shirt and begin to lift it.

Kiba removed his lips as he pulled the shirt over Naruto's head. The blonde finally opened his eyes and there sat Kiba on his lap. His face was once again tan, and his eyes were hazel. Naruto tried to hold back a smile as he said "Kiba…you should be in bed. Aren't you still feeling sick?"

"No." said Kiba as he pulled his own shirt off. "I couldn't help myself. When I saw you got me those roses. You're so sweet."

Naruto looked over at the roses that Sakura had placed in the vase. "Wait but Kiba I didn't-

"-Shhh!" said Kiba. "I just really want you right now." he said moving forward and kissing Naruto on his bottom lip. He then moved down and began kissing on Naruto's chin, moving down to his neck. Naruto tilted his head back and ran one of his hands through Kiba's hair as he moved down to Naruto's chest. "Naruto…I just want you so fucking bad. I can't even explain it."

Then Naruto realized what this was. _There could be side effects but I'm sure that you wouldn't mind them." Sakura opened the door and winked at Naruto before leaving. _

_The side affects…they make him horny! _

"…Kiba." moaned Naruto, his thoughts interrupted as he felt Kiba suck on his left nipple. The brunette used his other hand to pinch Naruto's right one making it instantly hard. "God…Kiba."

Kiba let out a snicker and got off Naruto's lap and pulled his pants and boxers off. He was as hard as a rock. He quickly knelt in between Naruto's legs and unbuttoned them. Naruto leaned back and spread his legs ready for the blow job he was about to receive. He definitely was enjoying the side effects. Kiba quickly pulled down Naruto's pants and boxers revealing Naruto's huge cock.

Kiba quickly gripped the blonde's dick with one hand and licked over the head. "God…Kiba." moaned Naruto as he watched the brunette lick along the side of his shaft. Naruto moaned louder when he felt Kiba use his free hand to play with his sack.

"Yea…" he moaned again as he felt Kiba's wet cavern engulf his dick. He couldn't help but grab a handful of Kiba's brown hair as the brunette bobbed his head up and down. He was swallowing more than he usually did and it made Naruto thrust his hips lightly into his mouth. It was the best blow job he had ever experienced in his life. He felt his warm seed begin to stir in his sack and he came into Kiba's mouth.

The brunette swallowed the salty but delicious semen with no problem. He slid his tongue over the head of Naruto's cock and into the slit making sure he got every last drop. When he knew he sucked Naruto dry he stood up and smirked. "That was tasty." he said seductively.

"Kiba…that was amazing-"

"I'm not done." said Kiba as he turned around. Naruto noticed that Kiba had also come for the fact that semen was dripping from his cock. Kiba then grabbed a white box and quickly took the lid off. Naruto looked at it curiously. It was the box that Sakura had left. Kiba reached in it and pulled out a bottle of lube. "I'm glad you brought this." said Kiba as he unscrewed the lid.

_Sakura you sly little fan girl! _Thought Naruto with a smirk.

Kiba spread lube on his fingers and stared at Naruto as he ran his fingers around his entrance. When he finished that he spread some along Naruto's already wet cock making it as smooth as silk. He then climbed onto the chair and his ass was just above Naruto's cock. He grabbed on either side of Naruto's neck and kissed him. Naruto's hand found Kiba's tight ass and squeezed it as the two kissed. Kiba slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and let the blonde taste himself. Naruto moaned as his taste buds absorbed the taste of cum. Kiba then removed one of his hands but kept kissing the blonde. He used his free hand to grip Naruto's lubed cock. He aligned Naruto's penis and his entrance, and without warning slammed down on Naruto's dick.

Naruto gasped from how tight Kiba was. His inner walls squeezed his shaft and Naruto felt he was going to die from pleasure. Kiba clenched onto Naruto's shoulders digging his nails into them as he moved up and down on the blondes lap with a nice pace. He kissed Naruto again and moaned inside his mouth and as he continued to move up and down he pulled back slightly. "Damn…Naruto you're huge!"

"And your…so fucking tight." said Naruto before quickly kissing Kiba again.

"Uh…" moaned Kiba when he felt Naruto thrust upwards as he came down on his cock. He froze where he was and Naruto began slamming into him over and over with intensity. Naruto was using so much energy that his body was becoming sweaty. "Uh…god Naruto…harder!"

(Outside in the hallway)

"Kiba-kun is supposedly in that room." said Hinata as she walked up to the door with Shikamaru and Neji by her side.

"This is such a drag…someone's always getting hurt." said Shikamaru as he placed his hands behind his head and sighed. "Don't ya think Neji?" he said glancing at the Hyuuga.

"Yea…" said Neji blushing. Shikamaru noticed the blush and smirked, making the Hyuuga look at the ground.

"This is it." said Hinata about to turn the handle. That's when she heard it. The sound of lustful moans from within the room. Shikamaru and Neji apparently heard it too. Shikamaru grabbed the handle and lightly peeked in the room, with Neji right over his shoulder. "You two stop it! That's so rude!" whispered Hinata.

"Oh my God!" whispered Neji. "There is no way!"

"What who is it?" said Hinata. Neji turned to her and shook his head.

"I don't know if you'll like It." said Shikamaru, who seemed really excited.

"What!? Let me see." Hinata shoved the boys back and peeked into the doorway. Her white eyes widened at the lustful scene before her.

(Back to Kiba and Naruto's point of view)

He closed his eyes and rammed into Kiba harder and harder with each thrust, making a loud slap echo through the room over and over. Kiba tilted his head back and knelt straight up so that Naruto's head was near his stomach. "N-Naruto!" he screamed as he came all over Naruto's chest.

Naruto pounded into Kiba making the brunette scream his name over and over. He felt his seed stir within his sack. "Shit Kiba…" moaned Naruto as he came into Kiba, filling the brunette up.

Kiba lifted himself out of Naruto and leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder. The two bodies were sticky with a mix of cum and sweat. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba and began to kiss his ear. "Kiba…I…think I love you."

There was a long pause. Naruto waited to hear a response, but heard nothing. That's when he realized from Kiba's faint breathing, that the brunette had fallen asleep. Naruto looked at the door, when he heard people whispering. His eyes widened.

Who was watching them?

(Hallway)

Hinata eyes began to water as she heard Naruto tell Kiba that he loved him. She shook her head her tears flying to the ground. Neji put a hand on her shoulder, trying to show her comfort. "Hinata…" but that was all he could say. He knew his cousin was hurt, and there was nothing he could say to change that. Hinata brushed the hand off and stormed away.

Neji was about to follow her when he felt Shikamaru grab his waist. Neji froze where he was, as if his feet were glued to the ground. Shikamaru leaned next to Neji's ear and licked it. "I'm sorry Neji. But I can't hide my feelings for you any longer."

"Shikamaru…" said Neji before turning around. He pushed the brunette up against the wall and quickly pressed his lips against his. Shikamaru gripped Neji's waist tighter and kissed him.

Shikamaru pulled back and smirked at him. "Did I ever tell you how troublesome you are?" Neji blushed and shook his head before kissing the brunette again.

Okies I hope u liked the chapter. I had a nosebleed writing it! I'm not late either so hah…ummm anyways hope you liked the nejishik part heheh…thought it would be interesting. Three days! Please review!


	13. Fangirl!

OMFG!!!!! I have passed the 100 review mark! I'm so happy :) Anyways special thanks time:

Zac92him- LOL…Thanks for the review babe…-holds towel up to your nose to stop bleeding…haa love ya!

rulerofcomputers- hmmm what's next after sex in the hospital? Well you will have to read to find out, well not in this chapter I kept it clean sorry but the next one there will be a new spot and I'm going to try and to put more Yaoi couples in too!

KoinusLover- -glomps- thank you so much for supporting the whole crying issue, and I love you're reviews they are very long and funny thanks!

lovinbishiboysanyaoi- I love you're review Hikari! Yea…damn that Kiba for always falling asleep after rough smex :P

InuyashaHoujo- Haha people have reviewed about Mpreg before…you'll have to read to find out if that will happen ;)

Black-Rose23- -Glomps while still glomping KoinusLover- Thank you for the support!

KogaKiss- I love the song lmfao! Um as I said before I will try and form more couples ;)

Nightmareish Rain- here's the update master Neco LOL

SasuNaru69- If you have some bad things to say about me go ahead and say them. Even if Zac told you not too, I would really like to know :) Thanks for the review!

heartless-angel01- wow a lot of questions. -glare- you were the one that said Sasuke and Naruto cry too much, how rude! jk thanks for the review and um there is a pervy side within everyone ;)

DracosQueen180- First off I love DRACO! He's friggin hot, amazing! I want him, you can be his queen and I'll be his King ;)

KibaLove- Thank you for the review…hehehe…I love the side effects also ;)

seedawg- I'm glad you RREEALLY enjoyed the smex…anyone that didn't…what the hell is wrong with you?

ImmaLickYou- Well you complained a lot in your review…to me it almost sounded like a flame…so here is what I have to say…first off blood regenerates in the body so each week Naruto will have regained the blood he had already lost from before…He won't die…the crying thing…didn't concern you really…the Neji and Shikamaru thing…you were the only one that had a problem…yea so there's the answer to all you're flam questions…anyway I hope I didn't sound mean but you did in yours and I hate flames…if you really think this story isn't good you don't have to read it.

Ok…um…oh yea I am starting a Sasuke and Itachi fic please check it out…well I haven't posted it yet…but it wont interfere with this one…I'll tell you when I post it though :)

Naruto pulled the covers over Kiba's nude, sleeping, drained body and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He then focused on the slightly opened door and walked over to it. As he went to open it he heard the sound of lips clashing with one another and light moans. _Who the hell is that?_

He slowly opened the door and his mouth dropped from the scene in front of him. Shikamaru was leaning on the wall, kissing Neji Hyuuga. That wasn't the most shocking bit at all. Shikamaru was gripping Neji's ass with one of his hands while the other rubbed over Hyuuga's covered manhood and to top that off Neji was moaning.

"Go away." said Shikamaru before kissing Neji again. Naruto still stared at the two utterly shocked.

"You know this is a hospital!" yelled Naruto.

Shikamaru pulled his mouth away from Neji's and glared at the loud blonde. "First off, zip you're pants up." said Shikamaru very annoyed. Naruto looked down at his pants and noticed they were barely clinging to his waist and his manhood was perfectly exposed. He let out a gasp, his face bright red and quickly zippering them up. "And who are you to be pointing fingers after what you and Kiba just did."

Neji glanced back at Naruto and snorted. Naruto's whiskered face became brightened even more. "You mean to tell me…" said Naruto in a shaky voice. The two boys nodded and Naruto felt as though the temperature in the building went up 50 degrees.

"Yup we saw Kiba riding you like there was no tomorrow." said Shikamaru with a grin. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't have been more embarrassed in his life.

"And so did Hinata." said Neji in a more serious tone. Naruto's eyes widened in fear when he heard Neji's words. He knew that Hinata had always had a huge crush on him since they were younger.

"And…how did she take it?"

Naruto wasn't surprised when Neji shook his head. "She ran out of here crying her eyes out."

Naruto looked at the ground and felt terrible. Of course it wasn't his fault that the girl loved him so much, but Hinata was a good person and it hurt him a lot to think of a kind hearted girl crying. "Oi Naruto…" said Shikamaru making the blonde look up at him. "Me and Neji were going to rent a movie tonight, probably horror, not really sure. But would you and Kiba like to come over." Shikamaru really didn't feel like inviting them but when he saw Naruto's upset expression, he felt the urge to be nice. _How troublesome_. He thought, and hoped the blonde would say no.

"Huh…oh yea, that'd be fun." he said with a smile, Shikamaru returned a fake smile. "But…uh do you two know where I might find her?"

Neji turned around and nodded. "Most likely at the training grounds…that's where she goes when she gets upset."

"Alright well…" he said looking at the ground again. "I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll wake Kiba up first though."

""Well you mine as well let us come along and then we can go pick out the movie together." said Shikamaru who pulled Neji by the waist so the long haired brunette was against his back.

"First off none of you are going to see her." said a feminine voice that Shikamaru recognized the most. The three boys turned to find Ino and Sakura standing together, each in their nurse uniforms.

"God Ino mind you're business." yawned Shikamaru as he nuzzled his head in Neji's neck. Both Kunoichi's clasped their hands together and looked at Shikamaru and Neji in amazement, fangirl style.

"Wait why can't we go and see her?" said Naruto staring at Ino.

"Because…you all are…guys." Ino said this as though she was disgusted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" purred Neji as Shikamaru began to kiss his neck.

"It means that guys are retarded when it come to emotion." said Sakura placing one hand on her hip and the other in the air as though she was holding an invisible tray. Ino nodded in agreement.

"Well then why don't you two talk to her if guys are so retarded." said Shikamaru in a mocking voice before continuing his work on the small discolored mark on Neji's pale neck.

"We plan on it lover boy." said Ino placing an arm around Sakura's shoulder. With that said the two girls turned and walked away. Just as Shikamaru was about to say 'thank the heavens they are gone' Ino turned around. "Oh yea and we are stopping by to watch that movie with you four."

"What? Who says you c-"

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee." she said quickly turning and leaving. Shikamaru grunted and held on to Neji tighter.

"This is why I am gay." he groaned. Neji and Naruto looked at him curiously. "Because of how troublesome girls are." Both Neji and Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Chapter Break

"I feel so bad for Hinata." said Kiba as he brought two beers in from the Shikamaru's kitchen. Shikamaru's house was pretty big. He had a long sectional couch against the wall, with a maroon wooden table in front of it. There was a big screen tv on the entertainment system along with a stereo system. Oh and of course laid out on his wooden table was a shoji board.

Naruto got a full view of Kiba's backside when the brunette leaned forward to place the beers down. "Yea…" he said, not even realizing what he was agreeing to for the fact that he was too mesmerized by Kiba's tight ass.

Naruto then looked down at the other end of the couch and smirked when he saw Neji on Shikamaru's lap their lips locked. Neji had his arms tied around Shikamaru's neck and let out a light moan when the Chuunin gripped his butt. Just as the blonde was about to grab Kiba's waist a knock was heard at the door along with some bickering.

Shikamaru broke away from Neji's mouth and looked at the door. "Oi Kiba, could you get that? It's most likely the girls." Naruto pouted when he saw Kiba nod. He wanted his puppy and he wanted it now. Once Shikamaru saw the brunette nod he quickly picked up from where he and Neji left off.

Kiba's body felt as though it was set on fire when he opened the door and saw who Ino and Sakura came with. Hinata didn't seem pleased to see the brunette either, her once calm face became angry and she glared at Ino and Sakura. "What is he doing here?" groaned Hinata, her white eyes filled with murderous intent.

Ino looked from Hinata to Kiba nervously. "Oh…hi Kiba…um…I didn't expect you to be answering the door." she said closing her eyes with an innocent smile while one of her hands ran through her blonde ponytail. Sakura and Ino's plan must've been to act like it was only going to be Shikamaru and Neji, so that when Hinata would come. Because if she knew Kiba and naruto was going to be there chances were she was going to decline the invite. Then Kiba realized that she had brought her here probably to sort things out. Kiba stared at his partner feeling a little awckward.

"Hinata…" he said walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned away from him and brushed his hand off her shoulder. "Hinata look I'm sorry, you had to find out that way."

Hinata shook her head and stared at the ground. Kiba's heart split in two when he saw tears hit the ground. "How could you Kiba?" she cried. "You knew more than anyone how much I loved him."

"I know…but…" Kiba didn't know what to say. She was absolutely right. Hinata told him about her feelings for Naruto right after the first time they took the Chuunin exams.

"I'm guessing you liked him all along too." she muttered.

"No Hinata it's not like that I swear!" said Kiba walking up behind her, but he dare not touch the emotional Hyuuga fearing there could be consequences. "Hinata-chan, I swear I never meant for me to be in this relationship." Sakura gasped at Kiba's comment. Kiba looked at her curiously and then his eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" Then Hinata glared back at him.

"I knew it!"

Kiba grabbed his head and shook it. "No…I did mean it but I didn't!"

"Oh I get what you're saying." said Ino slapping herself on the head. Kiba sighed in relief and nodded, relieved someone finally understood. "Yea he is saying, he never meant to get into this relationship, but it happened." Kiba nodded for her to continue. "And now that he realized that he hurt you, he wished that he and Naruto never got together."

"Yea…I MEAN-" Kiba then realized what Ino had said was also wrong, but it was too late. Naruto had heard what Kiba had agreed to and he was pissed.

"-Oh so that's how you feel about us being together." said a very pissed off voice that made Kiba close his eyes. "You wish that we weren't together any longer?" Kiba slapped himself on the head and yanked his brown hair making it more wild then it already was. He was so frustrated right now that he didn't even respond he just felt like finding a pillow to cry in and then tear up. "Well fuck you Kiba."

Kiba turned around and sighed, his face red from anger. "Naruto I didn't fucking mean it like that!" he screamed, but it was too late. The blonde stormed passed him hitting Kiba's shoulder with his own. Kiba shook his head; he wasn't letting him walk away again. He quickly turned around and grabbed Naruto's hand, and pulled on it forcing the blonde to turn around. Naruto glared down at his lover, he was expecting a good explanation for this. "Listen! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean Kiba?" said Naruto in a pissed off voice.

"I meant that I didn't ever in my faintest ideas think that we would ever be together. But it happened and I don't regret anything. Naruto…I…"

_C'mon Kiba just say it. Tell him exactly how you feel! Its three words…just three fucking words! _Everyone stared at Kiba waiting for him to continue, but the brunette stood there his face as red as his tattoo's.

Naruto stared into his hazel eyes his eyes were staring at his boyfriend intensely. He was hoping the brunette would finally confess his love for him. It would've been the perfect moment. The two were under a full moon, their bodies lit in a mystical color.

"I…u-um…" stuttered Kiba, he was reminding himself of Hinata. He shook his head and grabbed the back of Naruto's neck pulling him into a kiss.

At first Naruto didn't react to Kiba's warm lips, feeling utterly disappointed, he thought that Kiba would finally admit he loved him but the words never escaped his boyfriend's lips. Naruto shrugged, pushing his hopes aside, a kiss was just as good. Naruto tugged on his waist and kissed Kiba back, parting the brunette's lips with his tongue.

Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata. They couldn't see her face but she was staring at the two in silence. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and moved next to her ear. "Are you alright Hinata-chan?" she asked.

Hinata looked back and gave her a faint smile. "Yea…I'm fine really." She said in her usual quite voice. She then moved next to the kissing boys and reached out to touch Naruto, but didn't. "Um…N-Naruto Kun…Kiba Kun…"

The two broke their kiss when they heard Hinata's gentle voice and stared at her. "Yes Hinata?" said Naruto with a smirk. Hinata looked away from the blonde, trying to hide herself from blushing.

"Um…I just wanted…to…ya know…hope you two…work out…I mean…"

Naruto snickered and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Hinata's white eyes roll back into her head. His firm touch was enough to make her explode, yes she still was in love with the blonde, but she knew he was in love with Kiba. After all she had heard what he had said in the hospital.

"I understand. Thanks a lot Hinata." said Naruto with a grin. Kiba nodded also, his expression showing his appreciation.

"Uh…anyways…don't let me interrupt…I have to be home, have to watch Hanabi."

Before they could even say good bye Hinata quickly turned and ran off. Kiba and Naruto stared at her as she rushed off. The blonde looked at Kiba a little confused, but Kiba just shrugged. Naruto pulled Kiba by the waist and stared at his lover mesmerized by his beauty.

Kiba blushed and began playing with the blonde hair on the back of his boyfriend's head. Their faces inched closer together, their eyes glistening in the moonlight. Kiba tugged lightly on the back of Naruto's head and their lips met in a teeth melting kiss. Naruto lightly gripped Kiba's butt making Kiba purr in his mouth.

Then Kiba pulled away from his lover and looked around. Naruto stared at him a little worried. "What's wrong?"

Kiba nuzzled his head against Naruto's chest and hugged him. "I dunno…it just feels like someone's watching us."

Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover and looked around. There was no one down the street and there was a large wooden fence on either side of them, blocking anyone's veiw of them unless they were looking over it. "If someone was watching us we would see them." He said looking at his boyfriend. Kiba shrugged still feeling as though someone was there. It sent a creepy shiver down his spine and he felt uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going inside." he said leaving his boyfriend and retreating inside Shikamaru's house. The blonde looked around once more but there was no one there. He shrugged and followed his boyfriend in the house.

Though Kiba was right, they were being watched. A pair of white eyes were watching them the whole time from the other side of the gate. Though they weren't looking over the gate, instead looking through it. Hinata stood up and giggled her face bright red and veins popping from the sides of her eyes. The thought of Kiba and Naruto under a hot shower kissing was running through her once clean mind. Hinata had become what most boys feared most…

A fangirl

omg sorry for the really late update I really am!!!! please review…um smex in the next chapter, and um more issues with the love thing, and we get to see Kiba's moms opinion on the relationship. um thank you neco chan for the idea...even though i didn;t use it...and um please review this chapter was hard to write i had a writers block seriously...and um yea five days because i have to update i new story im writing but don't worry im still continuing this one, but if u can look at it it should be up tomorrow it is sasuke itachi...i love that pairing please check it out :P


End file.
